Screams of the devil! (Creepypasta x reader)-ON HOLD
by Reality is our best fantasy
Summary: Darius was all you had in this world.Unfortunately for you though, he was a demon!You grew up in a cult until you where found in the woods by the slender man.He raised you in a small hut but...he slowly visited less and less until he didn’t come back.Depression took over and now...REVENGE is all that’s on your mind.ON HOLD!
1. Past1

Chapter 1

YOUR POV 

Blood gushed from my stomach as the dagger pierced my skin.I rattled around in the chains in an attempt to scream but I had been gagged and blind folded.

The tears of blood dripped down my eyes as the people around me laughed," your doing well Y/N!If your lucky you'll be the sacrifice!"

I thrashed about more in my chains ,ripping my skin, trying to break free of the religious cross which bared me.I could feel Darius start to take over.NO!If Darius comes out my life here will become a living hell!The masked man removed my blind fold to reveal my sparkling red eyes.The cult stood in shock as my eyes slowly became a darker shade of red.Then I let my body go limp.

"_YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TEAR ME DOWN?"I laughed my voice deep thanks to Darius._

The cult glared at me in horror as I used my powers to tear the restraints on my wrists and legs.Damien slowly took over part of my body and then...all went black.

time skip: ??*

I opened my eyes to the feeling of being engulfed in warmth, I let myself drift around the warmth before I finally decided to open my eyes.I could barely breath at the site of the pool of blood surrounding me, how did this happen!?The tears of black fell from my now normal eyes as I stared at the bodies in front of me.

"Darius...get me out of here,"I whispered through tears.

"Of course Y/N!"His voice bellowed through my head as my eye turned a deep red.

The metal room slowly faded into darkness.

Darius' POV 

I could feel Y/N slowly slip away as I took over.The wound on her chest was very deep and she wouldn't be able to last long without medical attention.I grabbed the blood of the cult members and slowly traced the image of a forest on the floor.I shot my powers into the image and watched as the blood transformed into a portal of the forest.I knew she didn't have long and so slowly stepped through the portal.I immediately lost control and collapsed to the floor.

YOUR POV 

My eyes slowly fluttered open as the mud soaked my body in the freezing cold.The tears of blood slowly trickled down my face as my screams filled the forest.Why was I trapped there?Why me!Why did I have to be born!Suddenly a buffering static filled the air as my tears stopped.A white hand appeared in front of my face.My vision began to blur as I felt a pair of arms trace under my weak corpse...**BLACK!**


	2. Past2

Slendermans POV

I took the girl carefully in my arms...where did all those scars come from!She had stitches all over her...but that wasn't the worst bit.A cut about 8 cm deep lay on her stomach!This girl needs immediate medical attention!I stared at her for a few moments, admiring her shimmering H/C locks, and wondered...

"Who did this, and more importantly why?"

I teleported myself back to the mansion and cautiously wandered inside.As I instructed everyone was waiting for when I got back but they where not expecting the little girl I carried in my arms.

"Who in the fuck?"Jeff asked.

I could feel the beings face snuggle into my chest at the noise.

"Is that a new friend!"Sally smiled, not acknowledging the obvious bleeding.

"Shh now Sally EJ get this girl to your operating room immediately!"I ordered.

"But she's just a-"

"Now!"I commanded.

With a sigh,EJ took her upstairs.

"Continuing, Hoodie I have your cheesecake!"I exclaimed.

Hoodie took the cheesecake from me and headed back up to the room he shared with my other proxies.

"Sooooo...Who was that?"Masky asked.

"She looked really young.About 6 I would say,"LJ said staring at the stairs.

"Is she like Sally?"Jane asked.

"W-why is she h-here?"Toby tilted his head.

"How did she get those scars?"Ben recalled the stitches all over her.

"Stitches?"Clockwork enquired.

"Yeah I saw them too,"Helen joined in.

"Now everyone calm down!She was just injured in the woods,"I insisted.

They all shrugged and continued whatever they where doing.


	3. FUN

Chapter 3

YOUR POV

My eyes shot open as I sprung out of bed.My breathing was un steady as the dream fluttered around my thoughts.I still can't believe he didn't come back for me...he promised he'd come back!That was 11 years ago, yet the pain still lingers.I hurried into the bathroom as tears welled in my eyes.I tore open the glass cabinet to see my razor blade, the dried blood stains louring me in, as my smile grew wider.I picked up the blade licking the dried blood, flavour encasing my mouth in pleasure, finally the fun can begin!I traced the blade over my skin before digging it into my flesh!The blood slowly dripped down my arm, I knew I needed to stop but the pleasure was unforgettable!Besides it wasn't like anyone was here to stop me or care for me...I'm alone.I grabbed the F/C stitches and began to stitch up my arm (connecting it to my other F/C stitches).I could tell I was messed up but...no one cared anyway.I had F/C stitches for the ones I created and black for the ones given to me by my lovely friends down at the cult!

Most where F/C...I stumbled out of the bathroom and admired my beautiful room!It had black and F/C stripes covering the walls with a black ceiling and a spiral looking carpet.The white curtains floated above the ground as the sweet winter air consumed my room.On the left of my bedroom door where all my different CD's along with my record player,on the right side of the door where all my books.Finally, I approached my wall of weapons!It mostly consisted of guns, my sythe, knifes, chainsaw and my chain.I glanced over to my bed and admired the F/C silk sheets.My black pillows with the white swirl patterns.

My smile grew wider as I approached the white and black closet to get dressed.Whenever I went out I had to cover my scars as I didn't want any...un wanted attention.I put on a F/C tank top to cover up the scars on my chest and stomach.I then wore a black hoodie to cover up my arm scars and some white and F/C tites accompanied by black shorts to cover my legs.Crawling a pair of gloves over my arms and hands in case the unfortunate happens.Placing a white ghost clip in my hair I knew I was almost ready!I glanced over to my white bedside table and glared at the mask me and Slender made.It was a white mask with a F/C spiral and black spikes painted onto it.I smiled and placed the mask on my head.I wondered over to my wall placing a pistol in my bra and a knife in my Hoodie pocket.I gripped my sythe in my hands and strapped the chainsaw to my back using the chain.

"I'm coming Slendy and don't worry when I arrive you'll never forget about me again!"I laughed my eye turning red as Darius joined the conversation.

**_LETS KILL THIS B*TCH!_**

Slendermans POV

I was in a dark room with a woman who looked strangely farmiliar.She had H/L H/C hair but the rest of her was covered with clothes.I could sense her demon in the black room with us.

"Been a long time Ay Slender,"Her expression not seen under her mask.

"Have we met before?"I asked curious.

"Aw does swender not wemember me!"The girl cooed putting a finger to her cheek"well don't worry I'll be arriving soon!And trust me when I say I'll make you remember me...**FOR I WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE!**"

The girl smirked and disappeared into a cloud of F/C smoke.

~_dream ends~_

I shot up to see Sally sitting on my lap shaking me awake._ It couldn't be Y/N...that's impossible!_I placed Sally on the sofa and knelt down to her level.

"Now Sally, I want you to go wake up your sister Lazari and go with her into the basement and stay there until further notice."

Sally looked worried but did as I commanded and went to wake Lazari.

"_Everyone wake up now!Emergency meeting!"_I exclaimed to the Pastas through my mind skills.

We had to prepare for Y/N's arrival...for if she was coming it would be far worse than pleasant.


	4. COMING!

Chapter 4

YOUR POV

I grabbed a jar full of the crimson red liquid.Screwing of the lid,I put my fingers in and slowly let Darius take over.

"_I'm coming daddy,"_

Darius' POV

**_My eyes slowly opened as a crooked smile grew across my face._**

"**_Finally!Revenge on the mother f*cker who put us through hell!"_**

**_I plunged my hand into the liquid and drew the forest on the floor before injecting it with my powers._**

**_"It's up to you now child,"_**

YOUR POV

I opened my eyes to see the forest on my floor.I smiled and plunged into the portal!The colours slowly faded into a blur as I fell through the small whole.

"Now is my time, I'm coming Slendy and trust me I'll make you remember me!"

I fell or should I say flew out of the portal.NOW THE FUN SHALL BEGIN!

Slendermans POV

"So I want you all to keep extra precautions when on missions!"I exclaimed"oh and Lazari with Sally are staying in the basement until this whole ordeal has come to a close,"

"How exactly do you think this b*tch is gonna kill us?"Jeff asked a smirk on his face.

"Well she is part deamon and is very much considered a threat in the following countries: the Uk, USA, Africa,Turkey and Canada.Although, I wish for her to stay here with us once I explain myself."

"What do you mean explain yourself?"LJ asked looking up at me.

"That's a story for another day,"I replied.

Jane got up and walked towards the back door,"Slender do you mind if I get some fresh air!"Jane smiled under her mask.

"Yes but I insist that LJ go with you,"I responded.

With a sigh LJ got up and wondered to the back door, "come on cutie...I wonder if I'll find any new kids while we're out?"

Just before they shut the door Jeff screamed, "HOPE YA DIE B*TCH!"

"So tell me~ is the new girl pretty~" Ben purred his words.

"Well she likes to keep very well hidden due to...anyway from what I remember she has H/L H/C hair and E/C eyes,"I exclaimed.

"Yes...very pretty~"Ben smiled.

"...s-so is she a-a pr-proxy or?"Toby asked.

"Yes which is why I was hoping she would sleep in the proxies room,"I smiled.

"B-but we're all boys!"Masky screemed"And there's no room."

"Actually I believe you have a spare bed...go see."

Masky bolted into his room screaming-"F*CK~~!"


	5. Near

Chapter 5

LJ POV

I slowly shut the door after Jane and we proceeded to walk deep into the forest.

"So...what do you think of this new killer thing?"I questioned Jane, my hands behind my head in a happy skip.

"As long as she doesn't cause trouble I'm-"

We both stopped dead in our tracks to the noise of singing?

_"Du du du du du du du du,_

_Du du du du du du du du,_

_Some legends are told,_

_Some turn to dust or to gold._

_But you will remember me!_

_Remember me for centuries!_

_And just one mistake is all it will take,_

_We'll go down in history!_

_Remember me for centuries!"_

We both gathered towards the noise to see a girl skipping around, as she was heavily armed we assumed she was the Y/N Slender warned us about!Me and Jane shared a quick nod before I jumped out from behind the tree.

"Hello dear would you like some candy?"I handed out the small treat and waved in front of her face.

YOUR POV

A monochrome clown came out from out a bush and offered me a piece of candy!To say I was confused would be an understatement.I stared at the devil food he had been waving in front of my face.After the Acult "signed" me a few years back I haven't been able to eat anything.To stay alive I have to inject food into my system.I was about to say no but then.

"Your from the mansion!"I smiled.

The mans face darkened into a frown, "Yes and I am afraid you have to come with me!"

I stared at the man, an evil smirk planted on my face, and white a few quick swings of my sythe he was down.I turned my head slowly to face the woman.She was in a fighting stance prepared to fight!

"Oh silly little girl!"I laughed.

I squeezed my breasts tightly until a pistol poked out the top of my Hoodie.The woman was running to me at full speed.I reached into my bra pulling out the pretty, grey pistol and then...

**_BANG!!_**

I shot a whole in her stomach as she collapsed and soon fell unconscious.I wandered over to the clown's sleeping body and dipped two of my fingers onto the mans shoulder wound.

Glancing at a tree I whispered..."you know what to do,".

**_(Featuring a small segment of the song centuries by fall out boy)_**


	6. Attack

Chapter 6

Darius POV

Let me get this straight...Y/N let me take over JUST TO OPEN A FRIDGEING PORTAL!

"_Sorry dear, I'm gonna do a bit more than that!"I whispered to Y/N._

Reaching my hand behind Y/N's back I pulled out the chainsaw as my eyes traced the two bodies.I stumbled over to the clown and slowly raised the chainsaw.

"**_IM GONNA WRIP THESE SYTISTIC TWO TO SHREADS!"_**

I wrapped my fingers around the string and pulled causing the lond noise to echo through the forest!I swung it down towards the clowns hand in preparation to disembowel his hand when

**_Whoosh!_**

A silhouette danced under the chainsaw and leaped into an oak tree, dragging the clown with them!I glared up at the person heaving the clown over there shoulder.The person appeared to be a man, he wore a white mask with skinny black lips painted on them and two black eyeholes.His chocolate brown hair poking around it leading my eyes to his glossy yellow jacket and black leggings.

**_BANG!_**

I was heaved out of my trance to the sound of a gunshot!I cautiously turned around, a smirk planted on my face, as I grabbed my gun.I turned around to see an other boy holding the maiden on his back up in a tree branch.He wore a black ski mask with a red frown and eyes stitched in it accompanied with a creased orange hoodie and another pair of black leggings.Before he had a chance to proses what was happening I shot him right next to where his heart would be, not wanting to kill him...yet.

"_FUUUUUUCK~"_The boy screemed falling out of the tree, dragging the girl with him.

"HOODIE!"The other boy screamed getting to his feet.

"Thanks...Hoodie,"I replied with a smirk.

I slowly dipped to fingers into the wound and with a smirk placed the blood on my toung.A surge of energy rushed through me as I pulled the chain and ball of my back.I remember adding the ball on real quick while Y/N wasn't looking as she had forgotten.My smile grew wide as the chain and ball grew bright red!Forcing all the energy I could muster into the ball, I began to spin around in circles at the speed of light!

"Shit."I heard the other boy whisper.

_WHOOSH_

I let go of the chain and ball at just the right time for it to hit the tree and transform the tree into a burning fire of ashes while the rest of the forest was engulfed in flame.

BLACK


	7. Heal?

Chapter 7

YOUR POV

The darkness finally faded away and I opened my eyes to the destruction I had caused.

"*sigh, Darius what did I tell you about getting carried away!"I screemed walking into the fire.

I looked around everywhere!Finally,I discovered the two boys stuck in one of the burning trees unconscious and struggling to breath!Using my knife for help, I climbed the tree as the flames grew hungry and began to snap at my feet.I arrived at the branch and slowly heaved the two onto my back.

"How come none of the other pastas are out yet?"I questioned myself.

"**_I locked the door and used my powers on the door telepathically_**!"Exclaimed Darius in my thoughts.

A sigh escaped my lips.It would be a lot harder to save these guys if they where trying to attack me in the process.I leaped onto another tree and carefully made my way out of the forest of flames (not wanting to drop the boys).If I'm not careful that girl will be dead of blood loss by the time I'm done.Finally I arrived at the small parting in the forest and slowly lowered the two boys onto the dirt.They had a few third degree burns, and of course that clown has all the wounds I gave him but nothing that couldn't be fixed with treatment.I stumbled over towards the flames, luckily I didn't have any burns as I am resistant to my own powers.Turning one of my eyes red, I slowly retracted the flames into a small spark and then into nothing.Pulling out my stitches, I turned to the other two.I tiptoed over ,not wanting to wake them, and carefully examined them.Hoodie had a shot wound and some scratches but was otherwise ok.Then the maiden had a whole where I had shot her but nothing else.I grabbed a small twig and was luckily able to dig out the bullet from both there wounds.I grasped my F/C stitches and carefully threaded the thread through the needle.I glanced at his Hoodie thinking it would be easier to remove it...NO...that would be an invasion of privacy.I carefully stitched up the wounds then glared at my own...

"No, I haven't got time!My patience is wearing thin."

I dipped two fingers into the blood and drew an image of the mansion.Retracting the power from Darius the drawing slowly contorted into a portal.I glanced back at the bodies...UGGH!FINE I'll bring them.I placed the female on my back, Hoodie on my shoulder, and then I dragged the clown and the other masked boy.

"Here we go!"I laughed as I jumped headfirst into the portal.


	8. Re-united

Chapter 8

YOUR POV

An array of pinks, blues and purples surrounded me as I carried the bodies through the portal.Slowly, I emerged from the other side to see many of the other pastas but then my eyes met with someone who I thought I'd never see again.I could feel a crowd form around me as I carefully placed the bodies on the floor.I slowly wandered over to the sofa where I could recognise Slender.I don't think anyone tried to stop me after they saw what I did to Hoodie and the other guys.My anger grew as I stormed over to the sofa.

"Nice to see you Y/N!"Slender whispered.

That made my anger sky rocket as he just sat there not saying anything.

"THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER ABANDONING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"I cried.

The small tears of blood ran down my face but as my mask covered it you couldn't tell I was weeping.I swung my sythe around his neck and pulled him down to my level.

"_DAUGHTER!"_ The whole mansion screamed.

"I think I deserve an explanation "DAD"!"I screeched.

He stayed silent before speaking,"Jack take these four to your operating room, everyone else head upstairs."

"Bu-"

"Jeff go now!"

Jeff grunts as they all head upstairs.

"I missed you so much Y/N!I'm so sorry!"Slender exclaimed embracing me in a hug.

The muffled sound of my sobs hid behind my mask.Slender tendrils danced around my mask before he unclipped the buckles removing my mask.

Slendermans POV

I slowly removed the mask from Y/N's face to reveal her.She had H/C H/L hair with big one E/C eye as well as one red eye and a cute button nose.The black stitch marks still covered her face...but she also had some purple ones!I carefully slipped off the Hoodie which was soaked in black and blood tears (one of her eyes cried black and the black eye cried blood).To my horror the purple stitches also spiralled around her arms!Using one of my tendrils, I tilted her face up to mine.

"How did you get these?!"I glared at her hopeful that what I thought they where wasn't really what they where.

She just glared at the floor as more tears dripped down her face.

YOUR POV

I knew he would be so sad if I told him the truth...so I just stared at the floor.I dropped all my weapons and tackled him to the floor in a hug!

"I-I'm Sorry!"I cried into his suit.

I felt a hand plant on my head as I tightened my grip.

"You do know how dangerous that is!What if one day you didn't wake up!"Slender stated examining all the holes that where in the ceiling.

I began to slowly drift off to sleep as I settled in his grip.

"I missed you."

**_Black_**


	9. Rules

Chapter 9

Slendermans POV

I felt Y/N's breath brush against my chest as we lay there in silence.How is she still alive?And how did she know I was here!?It was possible she had developed some powers, but I've never seen LJ so beaten up!I wrapped my arms around her and slowly placed the mask upon her soft skin.I can tell I have put her through a lot but why did she have to go back to her old ways!I found her when she was six and stayed with her for 2 years making her 9 when she started the habit.I still re-call the first time I found out.

flashback:8 years ago*

"Y/N!I came for a surprise visit!"I cheered happily.

Hmm...no answer.

"Y/N?Are you mad I missed your birthday?"I sighed stumbling around the cabin.

I was continuing my search screeching her name in an attempt to find her.My nerves kicked in and I knew something was wrong!I glared at the floor in frustration.

**_?!_**

Blood soaked the floor, seeping from under the bathroom door!

"Y/N!!!"I cried banging against the door!

It wouldn't budge.I rammed my shoulder into the door and finally it opened...I almost wish it hadn't.On the bathroom tiles lay Y/N, her glossy H/C hair floating around in the pool of blood where she lay.Her E/C orbs where no longer visible as her eyes where shut gently and all I could do was stare.In her hand she held a pink card saying "happy birthday Y/N from F/N" and in the other hand some purple stitches still hanging onto her small cuts.A glistening silver razor covered in dried blood lay on the sink.

"Y-Y/N?"

back to present day*

That was many years ago...but that day still haunts my nightmares and if that ever happened again I...Anyway I must get Y/N to bed before any of the other pastas notice her.I cradled her gently in my arms as I rose from the floor to go place her with the proxies, there will have to be a tee new rules though.I carefully crept up the stairs approaching the proxies room.As I burst through the door the proxies glared at the sleeping Y/N in my arms.

"Now everyone this is Y/N and she will be living here from now on,"I exclaimed.

"W-what did she m-mean d-dad?"Toby asked curiously.

"I adopted Y/N when she was six and stayed with her until she was 9.I told her to always refer to me as farther as her real parents betrayed her, so she is in no way my legal daughter but she is my daughter at heart."I looked at Toby's cute expression and placed Y/N on the bed"Now boys I have a few rules about Y/N that you must follow or it is possible it may end badly for all of us.Firstly, you are not to ask about her past or family.Secondly, DO NOT remove her mask or ask her about her clothing.Next, you are to come and get me immediately if any sort of odd behaviour occurs from Y/N.Finally, do not disturb her whilst she is sleeping or acting upset as her deamon is known to lash out at times."

"What do we do if any of the others break these rules?"Hoodie stated.

"If any of them do break these rules I have no guarantee that they shall live as Darius can occasionally get out of hand.I shall explain it to everyone in a meeting tomorrow after I talk more to Y/N tomorrow,"I replied.

I hope everything goes well.


	10. Breakfast

Chapter 10

YOUR POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open to see three of the mansion boys watching me.

"Morning!"One of the boys laughed.

I slowly rose from the see two of the boys from yesterday!

"You guys feel okay?"I smiled under my mask.

"What do you mean?"the one with a feminine mask asked.

"For yesterday..."I said looking away from them.

"Don't sweat it!We get in fights like that all the time.I am Hoodie and this is Masky and Toby!"Hoodie laughed.

As I crept towards the edge of the bed all my limbs began to shake.When was the last time I felt like this?!It's probably from all the excitement yesterday.

"You w-wanna come down t-to b-breakfast with u-us?"Toby smiled.

"Uhh sure, I'll be down in a minute!"I replied with a smile.

All the boys hurried downstairs to the table while I was left alone.Last I remember I was downstairs so how did I get up here?I glared at the room.I was in a white bedroom on a purple bed in the air.I looked to the side to see I was on a platform with a ladder at the side near the window.Using some of the space on the platform there was a small space in the centre with stands to hold weapons and such.Next to my bed there where three beds on the floor and a bathroom across the room.I observed the room taking notice of every nook and cranny until my eyes came across my chainsaw, gun, knife, sythe and chain and ball on the floor.

"They really need to be more delicate with my weaponry!"I groaned crawling down the ladder.

I walked over to the chain and ball and clamped it around my left hand.I take this chain and ball everywhere, it's a reminder of all the pain I've been through.As I was used to the weight I didn't even drag it on the floor!I crept carefully out of my room to hear many voices.I slowly heaved myself down the stairs to see all the pastas sat around one big table.I took a seat on an empty chair where there was a plate with no food on it, therefore I assumed it to be mine as I cannot eat.

"Ahem!"Slender bellowed as everyone turned to him"Meet Y/N she will be staying with us from now on!"

Everyone turned to face me,"isn't she the one who tried to kill LJ, Jane, Hoodie and Masky."

"Well, well Well.Isn't that a rude introduction!"I giggled.

"Speaking of which I would like everyone to introduce themselves after dinner.However, she already knows EJ, Hoodie, Masky and Toby so none of you have to join."

"Wait how does she know me!We have never met before!"EJ screemed.

Oh so he doesn't remember...well I can't expect him too,"I know full well who you are EJ and we have met before...but that was many years ago.Thank you nonetheless I am forever in debt to you."

"Why do you carry a chain and ball around?Isn't it heavy?"A boy with a red painted smile on a white mask asked.

"It represents all the mental weight I have had dumped on me over the years, I use it to destroy my victims physically."

"Soooo why do you wear a mask?Slender described you to me and you are apparently very puuuret,"A boy with blonde hair p_uuu_red.

"But I thought I was pretty Ben!"A little girl cried from across the table.

"You are very pretty but from Slendy's description Y/N is also very pretty!"He smiled.

The whole table stared at me waiting for a reply.

"I dunno why are you so short?"I giggled.

The whole table burst into laughter, even Masky and Hoodie let out a small chuckle.

"She's got ya there Ben!"The boy who was very rude to me at the beginning laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JEFF!!"The boy screemed.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Y/N?"A girl asked me from across the table.

A painful image popped up in my head of the day they took my...my.If it wasn't for Darius I would've died that day.Tears of blood trickled down my face, which wasn't noticeable through my mask, as my screams echoed in my head.I slowly got up from the table and turned to Slender.

"I'll be in my room if you need me,"I exclaimed in a serious tone.

All the Pastas (except Slenders) face turned to confusion as my tone fell dull.

"Bye~!"I laughed.

If only they knew how I really felt.


	11. Home

Chapter 11

YOUR POV

I hurried upstairs and as soon as I shut the door collapsed to the floor in tears.I carefully took off my mask and hoodie as my vision began to blur.

"W-where did I put m-my razor.MY RAZOR!"I screemed.

All the Pastas probably heard me from downstairs as I heard a light knock on the door.In a hurry I put on my mask and hoodie just in time for the door to open.

"Hey Slender told me to come check on you,"EJ exclaimed taking a step inside,"Why is there small drops of blood on the floor?Did you hurt yourself here let me see!"

"No I just...I cry blood sometimes."

"Why are you crying anyway?"Jack asked.

"Blood!EJ you know how you have some kidneys in your lab?"I asked enthusiastically.

"How do you kno-"

"Long story but can I borrow some blood!"I interrupted.

"What for?"He questioned.

"I left some stuff at my house as I did not know I would be staying!"I laughed.

"What does that-"

"Look can I borrow some or not!"I hushed him.

"...fine!"He sighed.

I followed him down into his lab.When we opened the door I was met with the unconscious bodies of the clown and maiden from yesterday.

"I'll have to make them a sorry present soon."

EJ handed me a small vile of blood and I headed out into the forest avoiding the Pastas.Ughh!At least I'll be able to say goodbye to Sarah.She protected and was there when no one else was...I drew the image of my room on the floor before leaping into the portal.

"Finally!Now where is my razor!"I screemed.

After a while I gathered my Razor, blood jars and syringes into a small suitcase.Now I just have to say goodbye to Sarah.I wandered about the house but there was no sign of her!A sigh escaped my lips realising she must be out shopping or something.Maby I could go for a walk in the meantime.We lived in a forest as I was being constantly hunted down by the cult and Sarah wanted me to remain safe!I took of my mask and Hoodie ;knowing it was ok; and began to sing one of my favourite songs! "Mad hatter:by Melanie Martinez, I **DO NOT** own this song!"

**_"My friends don't walk they run!_**

**_Skinny dip in rabbit wholes for fun!_**

**_Popping, popping balloons with guns!_**

**_Getting high off helium!_**

**_We paint white roses red!_**

**_Each shade from, a different persons head!_**

**_This dream, dream as a killer!_**

**_Getting drunk with a blue catipilar!_**

**_I'm pealing the skin off my face!_**

**_Cause I really hate being safe!_**

**_The normals, they make me afraid~._**

**_The crazies, they make me feel sane!_**

**_I'm nuts, baby I'm mad!_**

**_The craziest friend, that you've ever had!_**

**_You think I'm sycho!_**

**_You think I'm gone!_**

**_Tell the sychiatrist something is wrong!_**

**_Over the bend, entirely bonkers!_**

**_You like me best when I'm off my rockers!_**

**_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed!_**

**_So what if I'm crazy?The best people are!_**

**_All the best people are crazy!All the best people are..._**

**_Where is my perscription?_**

**_Doctor, Doctor please listen!_**

**_My brain, is scattered!_**

**_You can be Alice, I'll be the mad hatter._**

**_I'm peeling the skin off my face!_**

**_Cause I really hate being safe!_**

**_The normals, they make me afraid~._**

**_The crazies, they make me feel sane!_**

**_I'm nuts baby I'm mad!_**

**_The craziest friend, that you've ever had!_**

**_You think I'm sycho!_**

**_You think I'm gone!_**

**_Tell the sychiatrist something is wrong!_**

**_Over the bend, entirely bonkers!_**

**_You like me best when I'm off my rockers!_**

**_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed!_**

**_So what if I'm crazy?The best people are!_**

**_And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone._**

**_That's probably the reason that we get along!_**

**_The craziest friend, that you've ever had!_**

**_You think I'm sycho!_**

**_You think I'm gone!_**

**_Tell the sychiatrist something is wrong!_**

**_Over the bend, entirely bonkers!_**

**_You like me best when I'm off my rockers!_**

**_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed!_**

**_So what if I'm crazy?The best people are!_**

**_All the best people are crazy!All the best people are..._**

**_All the best people are crazy!All the best people are…"_**

_(_Chapter 11 featuring Mad hatter by Melanie Martinez.)


	12. Suicide

Chapter 12

YOUR POV

My eyes closed as the sound of the sunset orange leaves crunching beneath me filled my ears, it felt so peaceful.My thoughts where interrupted when a great impact collided with my jolly form causing me to fall to the damp bud below me.

"Haha sorry I should've been looking where I was go-"As my eyes fluttered open I could see the clear silhouette of"**SARAH!!!"**

My vision began to blur as my eyes filled with blood tears.I didn't know Sarah was depressed I just...I scrambled to my feet, nearly shaking at the sight of Sarah swaying from side to side in the wind with the rope around her neck on the final strand,.My breath sharpened as I watched a string of sunlight wrap around her form as the sun began to slowly rise.No!My feet began to wobble as I sprinted back to the small hut in the centre of the woods.I slammed the door behind me as I frantically tried to find my razor.

time skip: 30 minutes*

I felt myself smile as I glared at the multiple bleeding cuts, I knew it was wrong but...you get into it.

"1,2,3…80,"I croaked.

That's about 30 more than yesterday.As I had lost a LOT of blood my figure began to shake under the sunlight.I began to fix myself up as more tears dripped onto the multiple scars, I had done my arms, legs, back and face but...it still never felt like enough.I reached for the vile of blood and gulped the whole thing down.Blood gave me lots of energy and actually tasted kind of sweet!

I sighed observing the empty vile,"looks like I'm walking home,"

I hobbled out the door and out into the forest, putting on my mask and hoodie to fully cover all my scars, and began to gain balance again.I carried my syringes, blood bottles and razor in a small bag.Its unfortunate that I can only drink the blood in my bag, I began to approach the area where I last saw Sarah.Finally I came face to face with her, my eyes filled with tears as I took my knife out of my hoodie and cut her from the rope and watched her frail body fall to the floor.I dropped the bags and knelt down in front of her, placing her head on my lap.

"I'm sorry Sarah, you where there for me when no one else was...and I left you.Just like everyone else left me, but you never did.You knew full well what I was but you didn't care.You went out of your way to save me...but I still lost you.I'm sorry."

I wrapped her corpse in my arms and began to walk.The golden sun had now fully revealed itself and the blue sky surrounded the white cotton candy skies.Eventually, I arrived.The golden sunflowers flopped from side to side in the light breeze as the blood red leaves fluttered over the field.Just over the hill you could see the many other fields and hills rising towards the fluorescent yellow sun.

"You used to take me here when I was a kid,"I laughed through silent sobs "do you remember?"

I walked over to the small patch of lush green grass and layed Sarah on my lap in the field.Her brown wavy locks covered a small percentage of her face as I stroked her forehead.

"What if I sing you're favourite song!Remember, if we have each other by Alec Benjamin!"I laughed through tears.

I pulled my phone from my short pocket and found the backing track to it, turned it all the way up and layed my phone on the grass.If Sarah was here...I know she'd be smiling.I removed my mask revealing my scars and watched as my big E/C eyes filled with tears and my glistening H/C hair waved in the wind as a few grey clouds began to role in.

"_She was 19 with a baby on the way_

_On the East-side of the city, she was working every day_

_Cleaning dishes in the evening, she could barely stay awake_

_She was clinging to the feeling her luck was gonna change,"_I sung through sobs as the rain began to shoot towards the ground.

"_And, 'cross town she would take the bus at night_

_To a one bedroom apartment and when she turned on the light_

_She would sit down at the table, tell herself that it's alright _

_She was clinging to the day she hoped her baby would arrive_

_She'd never be alone _

_Have someone to hold_

_And when nights where cold _

_She'd say..._

_The worlds not perfect_

_But it's not that bad_

_If we got each other and that's all we have_

_I will be your mother, and I'll hold your hand _

_You should know I'll be there for you _

_When the worlds not perfect _

_When the worlds not kind_

_If we have each other then we'll both be fine _

_I will be your mother, and I'll hold your hand _

_You should know I'll be there for you_

_They where 90, and living out there days_

_On the East-side of the city, next to where they got engaged _

_They had pictures on the wall of all the memories they had made_

_And though life was never easy, they where thankful that they stayed_

_With each other, and though sometimes where hard_

_Even when she made him angry, he would never break her heart_

_No they didn't have the money to afford a fancy car_

_ but they never had to travel cause they'd never be apart_

_Even at the end_

_There love was stronger than_

_The day when they first met_

_They'd say_

_The worlds not perfect_

_But it's not that bad _

_If we got each other, and that's all we have_

_I will be your lover, and I'll hold your hand _

_You should know I'll be there for you _

_When the worlds not perfect _

_When the worlds not kind _

_If we have each other, then we'll both be fine _

_I will be your lover and I'll hold your hand _

_You should know I'll be there for you _

_You should know I'll be there for you _

_I'm 23 and my folks are getting old_

_I know they don't have forever and I'm scared to be alone_

_So I'm thankful for my sister even though sometimes we fight_

_When high school wasn't easy she's the reason I survived _

_I know she'd never leave me and I hate to see her cry_

_So I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side _

_I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side_

_I wrote this verse to tell her that_

_The worlds not perfect _

_But it's not that bad _

_If we got each other, and that's all we have _

_I will be your brother a__nd I'll hold your hand _

_You should know I'll be there for you _

_When the worlds not perfect _

_When the worlds not kind _

_If we have each other then we'll both be fine _

_I will be your brother and I'll hold your hand _

_You should know I'll be there for you _

_You should know I'll be there for you,"_I finished the song as the rain became heavy with sadness.

Laying a small kiss on her forehead I left her to rest in eternal peace.I was shaking with sadness, fear, anger and exhaustion as I stumbled back to where my bag was.Reaching into the outer pocket I pulled out one of my syringes filled with the liquid ,remembering I hadn't eaten today, and slumped under the tree.I glanced back at the rope...I suppose it could be useful, after all it's all I have left of Sarah.I picked up the snapped noose and stuffed it into my middle pocket.

I began to stumble back to where I thought the mansion was,"I've been out for about three hours...wonder if anything happened while I was gone?"


	13. Interview

Chapter 13

YOUR POV

Finally I was nearly home!My eyes where dull from crying, my limbs sore from cutting and my clothing ripped and drenched from slipping and rain fall.I had removed my hood so my hair was free to flow in the cold breeze.I was so exhausted and sore that my whole body was trembling.I reached into my bag and pulled out my cutting diary twiddling a pen in my fingers.

"Dear diary,

I did 80 cuts today.I know, I know!That's bad but it's only 30 more than yesterday!After all can you really blame me, the only person who never abandoned me committed suicide!If only I hadn't let my foolish beg for revenge get in the way I could've saved her but...I really am foolish.Now she's dead and it's all my fault!Anyway Y/N out...talk to you tomorrow!"I wrote.

Eventually I arrived at the mansion, my breath was sharp and I was extremely exhausted.I made sure all my skin was covered before rushing inside.

"Where have you been!"Ben screemed from the couch.

I didn't answer, I was shaking and I couldn't really proces my words as what just happened began to sink in.Through shivers, I accidentally dropped my bag of stuff on the floor ( causing the glass to move around causing a disturbance), I just stood there.

"You're so cold you're shivering!Where you out in that storm the whole time!"EJ asked grabbing a hold of my gloved hand.

I took my hand away from his (feeling uncomfortable) and began to head upstairs.

"Oh!By the way, daddy said he wanted to talk to you!"Sally skipped over to me.

Not even looking at her, I made my way towards Slenders office.What happened today, is something I will never forget.My body still shivering, my hand twirled around the doorknob but before I could open it Slender swung the door open.

"Where have you been!Your shaking, are you o-"Before he could finish I tackled him into a hug.

He looked confused but slowly returned the show of affection.I felt freezing tears rush down my pale cheeks as my shaking increased.

"Let's continue this in my office,"Slender ushered me inside.

I was about to take a step into the office but collapsed before I could take a single step.My tears slipped through the small eye holes as I attempted to stand.Wrapping a tendril around my waist, noticing I couldn't stand, Slender flung me onto one of the chairs.

"Where did you put your bag dear?"Slender questioned, wandering towards the tall door.

"D-downstairs,"I managed to whisper through tears.

I clinged to the edge of the chair as I hung my head low, feeling the weight of my chain and ball increas.If only I was quicker.Placing a shaky hand upon my mask I carefully removed the mask.I turned to a small mirror next to Slenders desk to see my blood red tears streaming over my purple and black stitches, creating the occasional stain.

"...why Sarah, you were the one person who promised never to leave me!"I cried.

My shaking in-creased as the door swung open to reveal my farther.Walking over to me, he placed the bag on the floor as he stared at my heavier chain and ball.He bent down on one knee and rumaged through the bag of jars, syringes and...other stuff.I was lucky the noose was at the bottom of the bag.Pulling out one of the jars of blood, he carefully tilted my head up and poured the warm sweet liquid down my dry throat.I always have loved the taste of blood and especially how it feels gliding down your throat.I instantly calmed down and felt Slender glaring at me.

"How many!"He sighed.

"...80,"I whispered regaining my ability of speech.

"80!What do you mean 80!?"Dad boomed through the compact room.

"Calm down, it's only 30 more than yesterday,"I sighed.

Slender just glared at me but soon took a seat at his colossal throne-like chair.

"So tell me, what powers do you possess now?"He asked.

"Well, I have the power of teleportation, fire and explosives.I need to use my energy to create and bend all of them but that's pretty much it,"I whispered, staring at him with my dull eyes.

"Child, may I speak with Darius?"He asked.

"Ugh sure?"I smiled.

Slendermans POV

I watched as Y/N's eyes slowly contorted into a deep black.

"**_Well,well,Well...look what we have here!Nice to see you again…TRAITOR_**_!"The deamon laughed._

"Darius I do not wish Y/N any harm, I just want a re-fill on what happened to Y/N while I was gone,"I sighed.

A small giggle escaped the deamons mouth,"**_even if you did mean her harm you think I would care!I just want to be able to consume her soul_ once** **_she...you know, decides it's time to go_**!"

"What do you mean "She" decides it's time to go?!"I asked a bit of sadness creeping into my voice.

"**_I'm afraid I can not say_**,"The deamon laughed," **_Author chan forbids it!"_**

I was not able to hear the last bit,"please just tell me what I want to know!"

**_"Fine,grumpy pants!First she was abandoned by her two parents at the age of 4.As you know Y/N spent 2 years of her life in a cult that planned to use her to summon my master.After about the 8th month, when they removed all her digestive organs to make room for him, I fell pity and saved her life.Then when she finally let me kill and devour them I built a portal leading to your forest.You had been raising her in your cabin for about two years when you missed her birthday, and for the first time in a looooooong time she actually felt worthless, then I came up with the bright idea to start...but of course I over did it a bit.She continued to live with you for a year until you left and didn't come back.After two more years (making her 11) she fled into the forest where she met a lovely woman named Sarah!We lived with her in the woods for another 2 years until Sarah enrolled Y/N into school.She began to get bullied because of all the F/C and black stitches upon her...only causing more to appear.She lasted about 4 years until...well let's just say neither her or her bullies returned to school.She lived with Sarah (completely isolated) for another two years and now here we are.Y/N at the age of 19 moving back in_**,"

I could not believe how much had happened to her while I was gone.I had my own matters to deal with after Nozomu ran off but I still can't believe I left her alone with none of her medication.

"**_She nearly starved I hope you know...but I was there_**!"Darius accused.

"Tell me, what did these bullies do?"I questioned.

**_"Well, at first it was just the occasional comment but then they discovered the drawings she did of all of the Pastas and began to tear them to shreads and...well_**,"The deamon grew a crooked smile.

"What happened today?I see her chain and ball has gained about 5Ib!"I whispered.

**_"Well...we where going on a walk awaiting Sarah's arrival home to say goodbye when we came across her.She was hanging from a tall oak tree.Y/N felt as if she had been abandoned all over again and then..._**"

The demon stopped talking as the shaking begun again.Y/N's eyes turned back to normal as she collapsed onto the floor.…She had been alone for so long, I know her and LJ will get a long Well once they move past the whole attack thing.I wrapped my arms around her frail form and carefully placed her mask upon her face.I trudged out of the door with Y/N on my back to be met with a crying Sally!

"Is sissy okay!She came home and was shaking with whips all in her clothes!"Sally cried.

I glanced back at Y/N,"Yes Sally she will be fine."

I continued to ascend down the crooked hallway.I slowly wandered into the proxies room and placed Y/N carefully on the soft silk sheets.

"Y/N's test begins tomorrow."


	14. Test

Chapter 14

YOUR POV

My eyes shot open ;after another nightmare; and I was met with the face of Toby.

"Hey Y/N! Slender wants ya!"Toby smiled.

I groggily thump down the small ladder, "Well then he'll just have to wait!"

"I wouldn't have him wait if I Where you,"Hoodie whispered.

"The worst thing that could happen is he'll abandon me again,"I groaned slamming the bathroom door.

Reaching into the back pocket of my jeans I pulled out my razor "I need to remember not to sleep with this."

time skip:30 minutes*

After that session, my jolly happy attitude returned as I skipped through the corridor to the downstairs where dad was waiting with all the Pastas (except LJ and Jane as they where still in the infirmary) in a line?

"Where have you been!"he groaned.

"I think you already know that farther," my dull tone returned "anyway what is this?"

"Pick,"Slender demanded.

"Huh?"

"Trial my dear,"Farther whispered.

"Oh!"I laughed.

I already knew what the trial was, as Slender told me when I was 8, and began to walk down the line.I could feel all there power and believe me I wished for a challenge!As I was walking by, one in particular caught my attention.

"Come on Jeff!"I laughed happily "_let's go have some fun!"_

I felt Darius begin to take over part of my body,"let's get going!I have business I need to attend to once this ordeal is over."

Me and all the Pastas darted out of the mansion to get to the arena.It was a round circle with broken down seats at the sides.I watched as most of the Pastas went to Jeffs side, I was left with Hoodie and Masky on my side.They had seen my power and understood Jeff would be down in 2 minutes.

"Y/N, I'm afraid you can only use one weapon or Jeff would be at a disadvantage."Dad called to me from the middle of the battlefield.

"You full well know what I'm choosing!"I smiled.

Walking to the edge of the arena, I pulled out my sythe, gun, knife, chainsaw and razor.I wasn't a big fan of leaving my razor on display but Slender would surely pull it out if I didn't.I would never use my razor on someone else!Although I was putting myself at risk of being stabbed in the butt.Walking back into the centre, Slender placed his hand in the middle of the two of us as I glanced down at my chain and ball.

"Three, two, one...go!"Dad screemed, releasing his hand before teleporting over to my side.

I ran past him, letting him catch my arm with his knife.

"ARGHH!I screeched clutching my arm.

Here's the plan, I make Jeff think he's winning by acting weak and then BOOM!!!I continued to jump around him in all different directions, skidding every time I went in a different direction.I stopped once I had gone around him fully and stared at my masterpiece.The sound of all Jeff's followers screaming at him to finish me filled the forest.I stood in front of Jeff observing his stance.A small chuckle escaped my lips as everyone fell silent.

"Your an _IDIOT if you think this is over!"I laughed._

Jeff lunged at me.I did a backflip over him just as he was about to slice my shoulder, Placing two fingers on the ground, I watched in glory as the flames raised higher then the broken seats exactly where I drew the circle.Glancing over to Jeff's supporters, I waved goodbye and stepped carefully into the flames.I removed a section of my mask revealing my mouth (only revealing a section of one of my stitches) and grinned at Jeff.He knew he was cornered so he just glared at me.I wrapped my chain and ball over my shoulder feeling the power begin to coarse through my veins.Jeff stared in awe at the red energy beginning to surround me.Raising the chain and ball, I swung it down onto his legs engulfing his body with pain and heaving him into the flames.Letting his screams fill the arena, I lowered the flames and began to smirk at the other Pastas.

"**_Is that enough proof for ya!"_**


	15. Nightmare

Chapter 15

Hoodies POV

Holding my camera, I watched as Y/N stretched her arms over Jeff's slightly burnt body.

"Jane is going to eat this up!"I whispered to Masky.

"Have to admit I'm glad we didn't end up in the infirmary, actually how did we even get back to the mansion?"Masky questioned.

I stared at him in deep thought, all I remember was falling out the tree.

"We'll have to ask Y/N later."

_KRRR!_

The sound of tearing interrupted me and Maskys conversation.Turning our heads in suspicion, we witnessed Y/N clutching her side as blood poured out of a wound.How did she even get that?Jeff is still on the ground so he couldn't have possibly got to her.

"Whoopsie!"Y/N laughed "I must have stretched too hard.I'll be in the mansion if anyone needs me."

She began to limp off into the forest.I decided to follow her to help with the wound while Masky took Jeff to the infirmary.Quickly catching up to her, I took one of her arms and wrapped it around my shoulder placing my other hand on her hip to help her walk.Glancing up at me, she had a smile plastered on her face.

Pulling her mask back onto her face, she whispered out "thanks,"

"Hey Y/N,"I said turning to her.

"Mmhmm!"

"How did you get that wound?"I asked.

"I must've stretched too much!"She laughed.

"Yeah but stretching doesn't tear your skin!"I argued.

She turned her head away from me.Sensitive question.

"Child are you quite alright!"Slender asked appearing in front of us.

Slender glared at my hand on her hip, "NO TOUCHY!"

Slender then proceeded to remove my hand, causing Y/N to instantly collapse.

"But I can touch you!" She giggled booping Slendys nose.

"Ughhh Fine But only Hoodie!"Slender complained.

YOUR POV

My vision slowly faded to black as I felt someone heave me onto there back

~nightmare~

I opened my eyes to find myself in the woods as a little girl.Cautiously, I began to make my way down the thin pathway.

"M-MUMMY!"I cried.

Small drops of blood came spilling from my eyes as I made my way around the compact trees.My hands began to shake, as I felt the cool breeze brush against my back.

I continued walking when,"MUM!!!!"

The silhouette of my mums deep red hair blowing in the winter breeze caught my attention!I ran to my mum and gave her a massive hug from behind!She turned her head slightly, her nose was wrinkled, her E/C eyes wide and her teeth clenched tightly together.Doing a full turn, I felt a bright hot burning sensation on my cheek!I looked up to see my mum, SHE SLAPPED ME!The small stream of tears turned into a waterfall as my frail body collapsed to the damp ground.Looking up, I watched as my mother slowly faded into the deep browns of the forest.I felt a pair of arms rap around me, I looked to the small figure to see my farther.Using his soft hands, he wiped away my small tears before slowly fading away...just like mama.

"ARRRRR!!"I cried curling into a small ball of warmth on the cold forest floor.

I felt a strong force collide with my back.My small eyes widened.Turning around, it was one of the members of the cult!Blood fell from the being cut in my back that the knife had indented into my skin!Then...Darius!I ran to Darius giving him a big hug!Darius' real form wasn't actually that scary, he had coal grey skin with fire red hair and wore a black suit!He had red long claws and blood red eyes.He held me in his arms and took all the deamons fade away.Crouching down in front of me, Darius handed me a small slip with a big cheesy grin on his face.Blood continued spuing from my back as I took the raven feathered pen, dipped it into the small container of blood and signed the contract.He slowly slipped inside my head and carefully began to sing to me.I felt the burning sensation on my back and cheek fade as I looked up to the bright moon.

"Y/N!!"I heard someone scream.

Looking to my left side, I saw Slender with a worried expression on his face!


	16. Play

Chapter 16

YOUR POV

"Y/N?"A voice echoed through my head.

My eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Masky?What's wrong?"I asked.

Using my elbows as support, I sat up in bed and watched carefully as the white curtains blew in the wind revealing the white ball of light known as the moon.A smile grew wide as I observed the white drops of happiness fill the outside!Crawling to the edge of my bed, I noticed my bag.My bright smile dulled as I carefully unzipped the navy bag.

"I hope you woke me for a reason,"I called to Masky.

"Well, Sally and lazari are up and they want me to play with them but I really need to sleep because I've got a mission tomorrow.Could you play with them?"Masky asked.

His deep brown hair was all tattered, I assume after tossing and turning in bed.

"Oh, by the way why do you sleep with your mask on?"Masky asked.

"It's better than revealing isn't it?"I asked Pulling my diary, razor and purple stitches out my bag.

"...yeah but you can trust us!"He smiled.

"I wish that where true,"I sighed climbing down the ladder and into the bathroom.

I decided to go with my usual cutting routine, I placed my book along with my stitches on top of a small glass cabinet and precariously removed my mask.Grabbing the razor, I begun.

1 for abandonment

2 for Darius

3 for pain

4 for Slender

5 for mum

6 for dad

7 for cult

8 for suicide

9 for death

10 for Sarah

Glaring at my open wounds, I turned to the shower before stripping down and stepping inside.It burnt.It hurt.But this is for all the people who abandoned me!Slumping into the tub under the warm water, I felt my wounds grow sore.I covered my mouth to prevent more sobs spilling out my mouth.Before long, the burning became too much and I had to step out.Sewing up my wounds and cleaning the tiles, I changed into a black sweater with white leggings and F/C gloves.

"Dear diary,

I did 10 today, as usual, but I have to go now Sally and Lazari want me to play with them and are growing impatient.It is currently three in the morning, likely to check in again if anything bad happens today but if not see you tomorrow.

-_Y/N_"I wrote.

After cleaning up the blood stains, I went outside to meet Lazari and Sally.

"Y/N!!!" They screemed with jolly faces.

Lifting up my mask, just enough they could see my mouth, I smiled at the two of them before placing my mask back on my face.

"So what do you girls wanna play!"I laughed bending down to there height.

"I wanna have a snow ball fight!"Sally giggled.

"Yeah, But I wanna play tag!"Lazari argued.

"Shhhh, we don't wanna wake the others up!You two did enough damage waking Masky up, how about we play tag now and then have a big snowball fight with all the Pastas (if they want) later!"I smiled.

Sally and Lazari glared at each other, "Agreed!"

"Okay, do you guys want me to be it or?"I questioned.

"Yeah!It makes it extra scary with that chain and ball you carry around!"Lazari laughed.

"But we must be careful, if papa Slender found out he would be very mad.So your only allowed up to the lake Kay?"I asked.

"Mmhmm!"Sally nodded.

"Kay, you two have three seconds running before I'm coming Okay!"I smiled

I turned to face the big oak doors of the mansion hearing little giggles quickly get quieter.

"One, two...THREE!"I laughed.

Guessing by the sounds Lazari went North, where as Sally went Northwest!It would make more sense for me to go after Lazari and then Sally so, imma do the opposite!Pulling out one of my stitches, I dug my fingers into the gap and carefully drew a circle (with an image of Sally in the middle) on the fluffy white snow.Luckily for me, the snow absorbed it making the blood more visible.

"CANNON BALL!"I laughed.

The bright coulors accompanied me through the portal until I was chucked out the other end.My feet sunk into the snow making a small *crunch* but luckily for me it wasn't too loud.Looking in front of me, I saw Sally giggling from the back of a tree facing away from me.A smile appeared on my face as I quickly lifted her off the ground.

"AH-oh hi Y/N!"Sally giggled from on my shoulders.

Thank god that something was going on at the mansion or I would be dead by now after the Pastas would here Sally's scream.Glancing up at the sky, the sun was high...very high!

"Come on, what if we go find Lazzy and then see what's going on at the mansion?"I smiled.

"Yeah!"Sally giggled.

Picking up a bit of the blood of my sweater, I drew an image of Lazzy in a circle on the snow.Grabing a hold of Sally's ankles, I lunged into the portal only to be puked out the other side.

"I feel dizzy,"Sally exclaimed.

"It will wear off in a few seconds, now where is Lazzy?"I exclaimed glancing around.

"I'm here!"Lazzy called from up in a tree.

"Lazari that's dangerous!Come down right no-"Before I could finish the sound of screams filled the forest"LAZZY!"

I darted to where Lazari's branch snapped before catching her form in my frail arms.Keeping her eyes closed for a while, she finally opened them.

"Y/N!I was so scared!"Lazzy cried nuzzling her head into my chest.

A sigh of relief broke through my lips,"now lets go see what's going on at the mansion."

Placing them both on the cool winter floor, we walked hand in hand to the mansion just in time to see a stressed EJ rush out the mansion doors.

"What's going on?"I groaned.

"Jane, Jeff, *pant* kill, weak, *pant* Slender, awake, LJ!"


	17. Suspicions

Chapter 17

YOUR POV

Immediately understanding, Sally and Lazari hurried inside while I carefully walked over to EJ.Out of breath, he slumped onto the cold winter snow me following soon after.

"Must be annoying having to take care of those three,"I giggled.

"It's annoying that your voice is so muffled from behind that mask, Masky said you even sleep in it, What's up with that?"EJ asked.

"Why do you even care?"I laughed.

"Cause I wanna make sure you don't have any scars that would need daily check ups,"he groaned.

"Listen, behind this mask I have many scars but I don't need your help.I have adapted to this new lifestyle and now carry stitches with me everywhere.Actually you've seen my face before, and due to this incident I owe you my life...this conversation is over,"I whispered.

Heaving myself up from the winter snow, I carefully walked inside.

"Jeff!!!"I witnessed Jane , knife in hand, chasing Jeff around the mansion.

"What are you, children!"I groaned placing my hands on my hips.

Jane then ran to me, putting a knife to my neck,"wanna die!"

"Wanna burn!"I laughed, the vision of her melting body filling my eyes.

A growl escaped her lips before she thrusted me at the wall.Using my leg as a boost, I lunged off the wall, landing in a bow in front of LJ.

"I do believe we got off on the wrong foot!"the sound of EJ walking in took over my ears.

"my name is Y/N, or if you prefer"I turned to face all the Pastas"call me stitches!Now if you do excuse I must go, I have important business to attend too!"

That nickname made everyone in the room jolt, I precariously made my way to my room before someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to face them.

"I need to know, Y/N your not her are you!"EJ screemed in my ear.

I turned away from him feeling a few tears spill from my E/C eyes,"...I'm sorry, I owe you my life...thank you."

I sprinted down the hallway, into the t.v room, and out a window.A few of my stitches ripped (causing the blood to seap through my clothes and onto the snow) but I had to keep running!I jumped from tree to tree until I couldn't see the mansion anymore.I collapsed in a heap of tears and tore my mask from my face.I decided it might be nice to sing as that usually calms me down.

"I can hold my breath

I can bite my tounge

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask.

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it...

But I'm only human!

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head

Knifes in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm only human~

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head

Knifes in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm only human~"I sung.

Getting up from my place in the tree I began to scream,"but I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human!

I can take so much...

Until I've had enough

Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head

Knifes in my heart

You build my up and then I fall apart

Cause I'm only human~"

Finishing the song I felt the small drops of blood spill from my eyes but then the sound of joyful laughing filled my ears.I raised my head to where the noise was coming from but there was no one there, my feet danced towards where the laughter was coming from only to find all the Pastas happily playing in the snow.A small sigh escaped my lips as I slumped into my new tree, letting there laughs sooth Darius for a while.

"Aren't you gonna join them?"A voice asked from behind me.

"No EJ I just don't feel..."I responded trying to find the right word.

'What happened to your shoulder!"I looked over to see blood where the stitches had ripped "it's real deep!"

Jack crouched down next to me, observing the blood carefully.Grabbing the fabric, I ripped it to reveal the small hole left in my shoulder.A sigh escaped me as I pulled out my purple stitches, EJ just stared at me in shock as I didn't even flinch at the new pain, in fact I found the pain quite soothing.

"Anyway, I've got some work to attend to.See you at breakfast."

I rushed through the trees and quickly opened the t.v room window.

"AAAHHH!"I screemed as a freezing cold liquid ran down my back!

I glared at BEN to see him holding an empty and damp bucket in the palms of his hands.

"Sorry, I thought you where one of the Pastas?"BEN laughed nervously.

Turning one of my hands into a ball of fire, I chucked the ball of fire a few inches away from his head (burning a few strands of his precious golden locks) before walking past him.

"I am a Pasta,"I whispered in his ear as I walked out.

Continuing down the hall, I began to evaporate the water.Stupid BEN!I only have clothes that show skin, looks like I'm gonna have to be a bit damp.A sigh escaped my mouth as I carefully opened the door to see three absolutely soaked proxies dragging water all over the nice blue carpet.

"Ughhh!You three have gotten the carpet all soaked, here."

Using my fire for help I slowly evaporated the water covering the boys.

"T-thank y-y/n!"Toby laughed.

"Where you all got by BEN to?"I smiled.

"Well, not exactly!"Masky groaned glaring at Toby.

A giggle bubbled from behind my mask, catching all the boys off guard.

"You guys are so cute!But Toby, no chucking water at Tim or Brian!"I giggled.

"Wait how did you know our real names!"Hoodie questioned.

"That's a secret~"I smiled, climbing up the ladder.

"A-and I'm n-not cute!"Toby argued.

I plopped myself onto the small F/C bed,"by saying that your only proving me right."

"Anyway, breakfast is ready!"Masky quickly zipped out of the room locking the door "Good luck getting breakfast!"

**(Chapter 17 featuring human by Christina Perry)**


	18. Baking

Chapter 18

YOUR POV

"That fucker!I need my waffles, they'll be getting cold!"Toby banged at the door.

"Toby could you please shut up!Drawing takes hard work!"I snapped from my bed.

Knowing this wouldn't stop until Toby got his waffles, I groaned and pulled my bag onto my lap.I glanced over to the noose...no we don't need that right now!I continued to scavenge through the contents until I finally found one of my jars!Carefully lifting it out of my bag, I screwed off the lid and dipped two fingers in before drawing the dining room and opening the portal.

"There!Now-"Before I could finish Toby dived head first into the swirl of blues and F/C.

A small sigh escaped me before I climbed back onto my bed and continued to draw,"You should go, the portal will be closing soon."

Hoodie just looked at me,"Aren't you coming?"

"...fine."

I grabbed the jar of blood and pushed both me and Hoodie into the portal.Luckily, we made it just before the portal on the other end closed.While Hoodie went and sat next to Masky, I grabbed a glass from the small cabinet and began to pour the liquid in.

"Y/N?Is that blood?"EJ asked from the other end of the room.

I ignored his question and went behind Masky before hitting him lightly in the back of the head,"I was stuck with these two thanks to you!"

"Sorry!"Masky mumbled.

I took my seat next to Toby (who was already woulfing down 18 waffles) and sighed at my empty plate.It would be nice if I could eat again.I glanced over to my chain and ball.So much weight.

"Y/N aren't you going to eat anything!Your already as skinny as a twig!"Lazari sighed.

"No Lazzy I can't eat,"I laughed.

"Do you mean like you legit can't eat or you don't want to eat?"Jeff asked.

"It doesn't matter."I said.

I pulled a syringe of liquid from my back pocket and injected into my veins, being careful none of the Pastas saw.

"So is that blood ya drinking there?"Bloody Painter asked.

"Yes Helen, and your always free to borrow some from me for painting,"I exclaimed.

"H-how did you know my name?"Helen asked.

"She did the exact same thing this morning with me and Masky!"Hoodie nearly screemed.

All eyes where on me waiting for a response, I just sighed.

"I make it my job to never forget anyone or anything, it goes against all laws in my body,"I exclaimed.

"But you've never been here before!"BEN screamed.

"That is enough!If you all weren't so nosy then maby I would tell one of you!"I slammed my fist on the table.

I quickly sprinted up to my bed and grabbed my razor.

time skip:30 minutes*

I wept into my knees as blood covered the floor.

"Your such an idiot!"I cried.

"Y/N?Slendy told me to come and check on you.Oh also I was gonna make some cheesecake, wanna join!"I herd Hoodie say from the other side of the door.

Shit!I gotta clean up!

"Yeah just give me a while to get ready!"

10 minutes later*

I bursted out of the bathroom to see Hoodie waiting for me.

"Oh sorry I took so long!"I sighed.

"It's okay!"Hoodie smiled.

"So is Masky coming to?"I asked.

"Nah he's beating BEN's ass!"Hoodie laughed nervously.

"Okay, lets go!"I giggled, skipping along the corridor.

time skip:50 minutes*

Me and Hoodie where waiting for the cake we made to bake in the oven, I didn't do any of the activities that required me to remove my gloves.

"So, have you ever been to school?"Hoodie asked.

"...yeah,why?"I responded.

"What I wouldn't give to go back to school,"Hoodie sighed.

"**...that's stupid of you to think,"I whispered "your really lucky here.You can be yourself...your free.I wish I had the freedom to be myself but I've been cascading this act for so long it has become myself...I'm no longer free.I never have been."**

"What do you mean?"Hoodie asked a bit concerned.

"Y/N!!!!!"


	19. Reveal

Chapter 19

YOUR POV

I turned around to see Masky!He was holding a glistening piece of metal in my hand.

"What is this!"He screeched, raising my razor into view "does Slender know about this!"

I felt my eyes widen at the sight of my blood stained razor glistening in front of my face.Hoodie turned to face in front of me and tore my Hoodie off me to reveal my F/C and black stitches all up my arms and neck.I felt black tears trickle down my pale cheeks but soon my sadness turned into anger.I slapped Hoodie in the face and kicked Masky into the wall with a crack.

"Y-Y/N how did you-"Before Masky could finish I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"How..._DARE YOU!You look through my stuff, and reveal my scars!I swear if you tell anyone in this household about this I will personally end you!"I cried._

I dropped him to the floor and tore out some of my stitches.Blood splattered everywhere as my skin tore revealing the blood pouring out the wound.Using my own blood, I drew my bedroom on the floor and transformed it into a portal.

"**_I will be back if you are lucky!"_**

"Y/N!"They both cried as I jumped into the portal.

Maskys POV

I stared at her torn hoodie...no wonder she kept her skin covered.Will she come back?

"What's with all the-"EJ walked into the room"what happened to your head!Where did all this blood come from!"

"Y/N,"I felt a few small tears trickle from my eyes.

"Boys!Why can I no longer sense Y/N's presence!"Slender boomed from across the room but soon noticed the torn hoodie.

"What.did.you.two.DO!"Slender growled.

"I-I found a razor with dried blood on it and confronted her but Hoodie tore her hoodie off and she had stitches all over her!"I informed Slendy telepathically.

"You two are lucky you're alive!What where my instructions!"Slender screeched causing all the Pastas to swarm the room.

"What's going on!"LJ glared at the blood covered walls.

"These two disobeyed the Y/N rules and now we all must search for her before she does...'it'"Slender exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean by 'it' sir!"Helen questioned.

"There is no time to explain and Y/N wouldn't want me too,"


	20. Alone

Chapter 20

YOUR POV

As Darius began to fade away, the choice I made sunk in.I was wanted by the police.Had only my chain and ball.I couldn't go back now, I'd be an embarrassment.I curled into a small ball on my bedroom floor as I felt my heart begin to ache thinking about all the Pastas.I'm such an idiot!

"C'mon Y/N.You made the right choice!"Darius told me but...it wasn't in my head?

I looked up to see his cheesy grin,"D-Darius?!"

Before he could respond I tackled him into a hug,"Darius I'm so sorry I-I don't know what to do!"

His hand began to play and twist my hair,"shhh...it's okay.Hey I have an idea!"

"What's that!"I asked with a mischievous grin.

"What if we go...**_SHOPPING_**!"Darius laughed.

My eyes widened along with my grin at the thought of crushing my victims,"lets go!"

Me and Darius skipped through the forest approaching the next town, I'll find a family and burn the parents before crushing the kid...or kids.We approached the small town as I began to feel insanities hand reaching out to me.We came across a small Yellow cottage in which I could here the distinctive laughs of children.I carefully crept up to the window and peered inside to see three children watching sponge bob.I opened the kitchen window and crawled inside.

"Hello children~!Would you like an early Christmas present?"I asked as my red eye illuminated the shadows.

"Yes please!"a little girl laughed.

"Why are you here, how did you get in!Leave or I'll call the police!"The two older brothers cradled there sister.

"I'm just here to give you an early Christmas present, nothing more!"I giggled.

The boys looked anxious but carefully approached me,"This will always keep you smiling!"

I took out my stitches and approached the children.

"MU-"One of the older twins was about to scream when I put my hand over his mouth.

"We wouldn't want you to be un happy now would we?I can make sure you always smile!"I placed the first stitch and began to sew a smile onto his chubby face.

Once I finished, I looked over to the other children.They where huddled into a corner holding each other very close.

"Aw don't be scared.Look how happy your brother is!"

time skip:3 days*

I was still working on my...present for the Pastas.My plan was to hang all the people I had killed in the forest (as a mourn for Sarah) and each one would have a present with a note for each individual Pasta.Although, there will also just be a few random ones hanging.

After a few hours, I was finally done!I observed all the presents I had made for the Pastas!For Jeff, I gave him a knife with an engraved handle with an image of a snake on it.For Sally, I made her a small doll with golden curls, blue eyes and a matching blue dress.For Lazari, I made her a pretty pink dress with white frills and a bright pink bow around the waist.For Slender, I made him a new red tie with maroon stripes and blood splatters covering most of it.For Jack, I gave him a basket full of kidneys from the people I had killed.Hoodie, I gave him a new camera!Then Masky, he had a "Toby won't annoy you for a day or I'll come" card.LJ, I gave him a basket full of balloons, sweets and toys!For Jane, I gave her a new black dress!It was strapless with many frills at the bottom (going down to her knees) and some lace across the top.Toby got a "have fun with Masky for a day or I'll come" card and a 100 waffles.BEN was given a controller with him on it.Clockwork got a new jacket.Finally, Helen got a new metal paintbrush along with a painting I did of him.

Tonight I'll go set everything up!I also wanted to plant a few CCTV cameras around so I could keep an eye on them, I also made my own new outfit!


	21. Gift

Chapter 21

YOUR POV

As night began to take over the orange sky and pink clouds, I was preparing.Firstly, I put on my outfit!I wore a F/C tank top with F/C shorts accompanied by black and white stockings and gloves!Finally, I put on my white knee high boots along with a black gas mask!I began to prepare the notes for all the Pastas and by the time I had finished it was already nighttime.Now to go set this up!

Time skip:3 hours*

I had finally finished hanging all the bodies and CCTV cameras!It took a REAL long time but I managed!I stared at my masterpiece, now all that's left is to right my little note!I went across the lake which was right in front of the mansion and carved a letter into the four trees.Altogether, they spelled out the word "gone".Just as I was finishing the last line on the E I saw a light emmit from behind me!

"Someone's in the forest!"The person called.

My eyes widened at the sound of Hoodies voice.Shit I wanted this to be a surprise!I ran.I continued to weave my way between the trees as Hoodie chased after me.I was running out of oxygen and needed rest!I was very lucky Hoodie hadn't noticed the hanging people yet. A scream disturbed my thoughts.

"Sally!Who are you you bastard!"

I couldn't stand this anymore, my anxiety was starting to bubble up inside me.Fire.A wall of fire now lay between us, I tore out a stitch on my wrist and drew an image of my bedroom in the snow before injecting it with my powers and heaving myself into the portal.I bursted out the other side to see Darius watching my CCTV cameras.

A slow clap escaped him, "nice work doll but you are starving and running out of blood!"

"You thought this was just a goodbye present?It's a distraction to get my stuff dumbass!"I laughed.

"Anyway, I gotta go talk to Slender!"I laughed laying on my bed.

"Wish we didn't have to talk to that freak!"Darius growled.

"Yeah but, it makes it more fun!"

I closed my eyes and slowly fell into Slenders dream realm.

Slendermans POV

I was in a dark room with Y/N!She looked very different?

"Y/N!"I cried going to give her a hug.

Before I could reach her she spun around and waved her minger in my face,"ah, ah ah~!"

"Y/N?"I asked worried.

"I've set up a little game we can play Slender!Fail and...I will make your life and existence a.living.nightmare!"She giggled.

"...how do we play this game?"I asked.

"If everyone manages to find 'it' you have won!"She laughed "I'm afraid I must be off now!Have fun~"

end of dream*

I was awoken to the sound of screaming...SALLY!I bolted downstairs, with the other Pastas, to see Sally being held by Jane outside.

"What is going on?!"Masky groaned until the sight of Hoodie became clear.

"Sally, you ok?"Hoodie asked kneeling down.

Sally said nothing and just pointed up.As everyone else did, I looked up and was horrified to see people hanging on ropes on every single tree!Everyone was petrified at the sight of it.So this was Y/N's cruel game!

"Everyone listen up!Y/N set this up for us, there is something that we all have to find within the forest.If we do not find it...she will surely kill us all...or worse.We must complete this!"I exclaimed.

We all went our separate ways to search through the forest for anything that Y/N has left us!I was a killer but this was...a bit too much.I continued to travel through the forest, examining everything I saw.

time skip:30 minutes*

This was taking longer than expected, I continued to trudge through the snow in my suit.I was walking until I noticed the farmilar circle with an X through it on one of the bodies!I immediately told everyone telepathically that specific ones where marked with the Proxies symbol before approaching the tree.On the persons neck was a red tie with them holding a small sip of paper.I took the sheet and began to read.

"Dear dad,

**I** love you and am sorry if I disappointed you in any way.I do wish to come back but only when I am ready.In the meantime, I hope you are able to continue having fun with the Pastas and never stop being amazing!I love you...I made you a little tie so you can remember me until my return.

Love Y/N...bye"

Jeff's POV

I love murder but this was a bit much...there where dead people everywhere!Plus, I have been walking for hours!!!!This sucks.

"Children, certain bodies are marked with the proxies symbol!Find them,"Slender telepathically told me.

A groan escaped me as I continued further into the forest, I was just walking when the moonlight caught a metal object!I instantly ran towards the object to see a dead person marked with the Proxies symbol holding an in graved knife in one hand and a note in the other.I immediately clamped the knife in my hand and tore the note from the person.

"To Jeff,

Hi Jeff!It's me Y/N here!Listen, I know we haven't always been friends (mainly because you can be kind of an asshole) but I believe that when I eventually **return** we might be able to get along a bit better!Oh, also I'm sorry for the training!Must have hurt like hell~!Anyway I hope you can get a break at some point!Bye for now asshole!

From Y/N!"

Sally's POV

I hated this!I was alone.In the forest.In the dark.Surrounded by dead bodies!I felt as **if** I was about to cry!I continued to walk until I noticed a hand of one of the bodies was holding a letter!I hurried over to the body, I glanced down to see a beautiful doll with pretty golden curls and a baby blue dress!She was so pretty!I heaved her out of the snow and held her in my freezing arms.With a shaky hand, I tore off the note and began to read.

"Dear Sally!

Hi Sally dear!I hope you like Anastasia,I made her especially for you!Sorry if my game was a bit frightening, I just wanted to say goodbye...for now.I enjoyed playing games with you and I hope the others will still find time to play with you...and if they don't tell them I'll be visiting in there nightmares!Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to always keep smiling because you have no idea how much your happiness affects the others.Love you sis.

With love, Y/N!"

Lazari's POV

I was wondering through the forest as a part of Y/N's game,I had my eyes clenched shut as the sight was a bit tooo much for me.

thump*

A cold force collided with my body, causing me to fall back onto the freezing snow.I glanced up to see another body but...this one was different.It was a little girl wearing a light pink dress!I noticed she was holding a note!I reached up and was luckily tall enough that I could actually reach it!I snatched it from the person and began to read,

"Dear Lazzy!

Hi!Its Y/N here!Hope your doing okay and congratulations, you found your present!I know it's a bit morbid with **the** fact it is on a little girls body but I couldn't find any other bodies that fit the size of the dress!I promise when I return I WILL play with both you and Sally!

Till then Lazzy-Y/N"

EJ POV

I continued to wander through this **cruel** game Y/N had set up!I was walking, when the smell of blood filled my nostrils.My sockets widened at the smell as I scrambled towards it only to find a whole basket full of kidneys!I stared in awe at the banquet laying before me, there are enough of these to last me a whole 3 months!Glancing above it, I noticed a letter being held out to me by one of the dead people.I nudged my mask to the side, as it was easier to read, and began to glide my eyes across the blood stained sheet.

"Dear EJ,

I bet your pretty pissed about me leaving, sorry I never got to give you an explanation...I was just too upset.Hope you enjoy these!It took me three Whole days to get all of these!I promise as soon as I return you will get your answers, till then...

-_stitches."_

Hoodies POV

I still feel bad for what I did...but where did she get those stitches from!And more importantly, why where there so many?I will make sure to confront her about it when she **comes** back...if she comes back.Now I am left surrounded by bodies in the woods searching for the body marked with the Proxies symbol.I continued to walk until I noticed a camera being held by one of the bodies!Is it on?!I went over to see if it was on But was instead met with...a letter?

"Dear Brian,

Knowing you, by now you probably are feeling really guilty about pulling off my hoodie but don't worry!I'm just a bit sensitive around my scars...I cannot tell you where they are from yet but I assure you when I return you will get the answer to all your questions.I have one more favour to ask, I want you to film and send me tapes of you all so I can keep updated!Hope you don't mind!I can't wait for us to meet again...I'm sorry.

-Y/N"

Masky's POV

I stumbled My way through the forest, it was staring to get **dark** and this game was getting annoying!A groan escaped my lips as I pulled out my box of cigarettes and my lighter.I watched the little flame danced around the metal but was soon pulled out of my trance when I bumped into someone...or something!I quickly turned around only to see a dead body holding out a tiny slip of card to me, I took the card and examined the writing.

"Get rid of Toby for a day or I'll come card...What the FUCK?!"I screeched staring at the pink card.

I noticed a small piece of writing on the back of it, "from Y/N."

L.J's POV

I glanced up at all the bodies hanging from the tree, Y/N really outdid herself!Although, I cannot help but worry how this is affecting little Sally and Lazari!I will have to go find them once this cruel game **has** concluded to see if they where alright!I continued to skip through the forest when an abundance of colours from in the distance caught my attention, maby a little child!Fun!!!I get to play a game and kill in one night!

My smile widened as I approached the coulors before popping out from behind my tree,"hello little one would you like some-"

I opened my eyes to see a woven basket with balloons attached to the straps laying on the cold forest floor!I approached the basket carefully to find it filled to the brim with sweets and toys!The little heart shaped gummies made me smile and I began to feel...something I haven't felt in this place in a long time.Love.I picked up the little pink sheet of paper laying on top of a big brown teddy bear and began to examine the words.

"Dear LJ,

Hey, it's Y/N here I'm sorry for everything I did to you...but it's hard to know who to trust in this world after being abandoned by everyone.I suppose we are quite similar in that aspect, I'm sorry you where abandoned but whenever you feel upset I will visit you in your dreams to talk Kay!Anyway, I should be heading off now,BYE!!!!

See you, Y/N!"

Jane POV

This is really starting to piss me off!She has the nerve to just run off after nearly killing **me** and doesn't let me get my revenge!How dare she!!!I continued to fumble over the twigs and brambles looking for anything that could make me win this little game when something caught my heel causing me to stumble into the freezing snow!I shakily rose from the white fluffy clouds and dared to look at what tripped me up!!!A hand stuck out of the snow reaching out to me!Thinking it was alive, I clutched the hand and began to heave the rotting corpse out the snow!I examined the body to see a gorgeous frilly dress made from the shadows of horrors laying on the woman's body.Goregous!I glanced around to find a small sheet of crumpled paper sticking up from the fluffy white snow.I traced over the swirls and curls of the words.

"Hello Jane,

I know we have not always gotten along after I tried to kill you, but for the record that was Darius not me and I saved your ass as well as the boys'.I am afraid I can not give you a formal apology as I am not returning for a long time.I know I will never make up for what we did...sorry.I made you this dress to help make up for it and also the boys have a tape of me beating up Jeff which might make you feel a bit better!

Bye, Y/N!"

Toby POV

This creeped me out...THIS CREEPED ME OUT ALOT!It almost makes me feel guilty for all my deaths, this really made me think.Was I a monster...I kill way more than this in a week.Was I a freak.I could feel a few tears begin to spill from my eyes filling my goggles when the smell of waffles filled my nostrils, I darted towards the smell of sweet waffles only to be met with...a letter?I glared under the letter to see a small bascket filled with about 20 BOXES OF WAFFLES...and a card?I picked up the card and read the small pink crayon writing.

"Whole day of fun with Masky or I'll come-_S_?"

Weird?I turned to the letter and decided to read it as it may have some sort of explanation for...this?

"Hey Toby!

Well, originally I was stuck as to what to get you that wasn't waffles as they don't really last but then I thought more about you and your behaviour.All you really want is for the others to except you, you crave the friendship Hoodie and Masky have and very much want to be a part of it.So, I decided to give you this so you can have fun for a day **and** get to know each other more!You may act really happy but inside you have great pain caged up by your mind...just keep in mind I'll be there when you need me.

-Stitches."

BEN POV

I was glitching around the forest in an attempt to discover whatever Y/N had prepared when I came face to face with...me?I saw a tiny controller with me on it caught in a tree?I was hesitant to **take** it but soon fought the erge and snatched it from the tree, I began to examine it but soon noticed a small piece of paper sticking through the gap where you place the batteries.I took out the small piece of paper and began to read it only to notice it was written in...code!

"...

Hi BEN!I have to admit I've never known you that well, but assuming through your name you've been through a lot.I am not here to talk about that I just wanted to say goodbye.

-_Y/N"_

Clockwork POV

I wish I had Toby with me!This is really starting to creep me out.I continued to crawl through the snow when something fell on my face causing me to stumble back!I wrestled with the object for a while until **it** finally removed itself from my face, I looked down to see a gorgeous silk jacket!On the inside it was filled with peach coloured fur whereas on the outside it was a dark green sort of silk.There was a small pocket on the right side of the chest with some stitching which created the swirls and flicks of clockwork.I slid the jacket over my shoulders and let the warmth take over as I nuzzled my face into the jacket.I rose from the snow and slid my hands into the pockets only to find...a small note?

"_Y/N."_

Bloody Painter POV

I made sure to bring a glass jar to be able to fill with blood for painting but ,to my dismay, they where all drained.A sigh escaped my lips and I continued my way down through the forest, if Pup where here he would probably be so jolly just skipping through the snow surrounded by dead bodies!Shame he moved away...I hope he'll come and visit us at some point.I continued to walk through the darkness of night only for a glistening piece of metal to catch my eye.I stood silently for a few before approaching the thin twig of metal, to my surprise the brush was encased within a glass jar full of other art supplies!I stared at the brush intently before screwing off the lid and pulling out the gorgeous piece of metal, this must have been so expensive!I twisted the brush to find it ingraved with the name Helen!This raises the price by about 300!I glanced back at the jar hidden within the leaves of the tree, who is this girl!!!To the sides of the art supplies there where 2 jars of blood layed out for me!This is...HEAVEN!I swear I shed a tear!I examined the tree to find a painted canvas squeezed between two branches of the oak tree!I placed my gloved hand over the corner of the canvas before pulling out the canvas...IT WAS ME!I froze on the spot observing the image of me sitting under a blossom tree with my mask moved to the side of my head!Stitches has never seen my face,** I am** sure of that but how did she know otherwise!My eyes locked with a small piece of paper, I scrambled towards it before reading the swirling writing.

"Dear BP,

I hope you like the painting!I used to draw you a lot as a teen in school until the bitches!Anyway, I hope there are enough supplies here for you, I hand crafted each one individually which was real fun!I never really got to talk to you much but trust me I know who you are and what you do...but don't worry!I'm not **afraid**!Hope we can paint some more when I return!

-_Stitches"_

YOUR POV

I scrambled quietly through the small proxy window before grabbing my bag and leaping across the trees.


	22. Clue

**I**

**R**

**E**

**T**

**U**

**R**

**N**

**I**

**F**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**R**

**U**

**E**

**L**

**C**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**S**

**D**

**A**

**R**

**K**

**H**

**A**

**S**

**M**

**E**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**A**

**K**

**E**

**I**

**T**

**A**

**W**

**A**

**Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**A**

**M**

**A**

**F**

**R**

**A**

**I**

**D**


	23. Tape

Two years later*

Hoodies POV

It's been years since Y/N left, I did send her entries but...she never responded.I assumed the worst and stopped sending them...BOY was I wrong!

present day*

I was walking with Toby and Masky through the woods after completing a mission, we where all pretty pissed that by the time we got there the person had killed themselves!We had been walking for about an hour now before Masky pulled something out of his pocket!

"I found this back at the house,"He waved a tape in front of us "who do you think it's from?"

"Dunno, we'll look at it once we get back!"I groaned.

Finally!The front door was in sight!Thank Slender, if I walked any more I probably would have collapsed!Me Masky and Toby all made it into the house only to be met with a VERY annoyed Slender!

"Why is there no blood on any of you!" Slender screeched.

"By the time we got there they had hung themselves!"Masky growled.

"H-hey!Why don't w-we look at the t-tape now?"Toby smiled turning to Masky.

"What tape?"Slender enquired.

"Oh, we discovered a tape on the counter of the victims kitchen.We wanted to see who and what it was for,"I exclaimed.

"BEN!I need you to hook up the tape player to the T.V!"Masky groaned stumbling into the lounge.

"...uh sure.But what for?"Ben asked Placing his BEN controller on the small wooden table.

"Found a tape in our victims house, wanna know what's on it."

"Kay!"Ben laughed "but on one condition!"

"W-what would that be?"Toby asked.

"EVERYONE has to watch it!"BEN smiled.

"Why does EVERYONE have to watch it!"Masky enquired.

"Flip it over,"

Doing as BEN instructed, Masky turned it over only to be shocked into silence.

"W-what does it say!"Toby laughed.

"To the Creepypastas...whoever's left this must be the person who killed our victim!I knew that stitched smile was unnatural"


	24. Stitches!

Chapter 23

Masky's POV

We all gathered in the lounge preparing to watch the tape, there was something...off about the tape though.Lazari couldn't watch it because she said it made her head feel fuzzy which has now made us all on edge as to what might be on this tape.The tape started to just a bunch of glitches but soon the sight of a small wooden cabin appeared in front of us, in front of the camera sat a tall grey-skinned man.He wore a suit and had curly deep red locks that concealed one of his blood red eyes.His eyes where a glistening red accompanied with some long eyelashes.This thing had three mouths and appeared to be reading on a rubber red chair in front of a sizzling fire.His eyes wandered towards the camera before he knelt up, crossed his legs and smirked.

**_"Before this continues, I wanted to say after a small...incident with my master Y/N has lost the capability of speech and therefore has some cards prepared for you to read instead of the use of speech.Oh!Where are my manners, I am Darius Linguinie Fetcher and I am Stitches demon!Now I am sure you all have many questions but you must wait until 12 for those to be answered!Now, without further a do!Stitches_**!"The demon took a bow before leaving.

Then...there she was.Y/N sat in front of the screen and with her dull eyes looked directly into the camera, but that wasn't the worst bit.Y/N looked completely different!Her H/L H/C hair had been dyed white and was now down to her waist, she still had her small ghost clip in her hair but now it was clipped onto a fringe covering her one red eye.Also, she wore some F/C shorts accompanied with a matching tank top and a black hoodie wrapped around her waist.A pair of F/C and white gloves slithered up her arms while a pair of F/C and black striped stockings climbed up to her curved thighs.A thin strip of moonlight outlining her perfect curves, a coal black gas mask climbed to her mouth exposing all of her stitches.The whole household gaped at her stitches as not only did she have Purple and black stitches but she was now accompanied by new scars covering her entire body!She picked up the cards and began to show the camera as we all hung off every word.

"Hi everybody!It has been a while...two years to be exact!I just wanted to say I shall be returning soon and I hope you can all still except me.Do not worry, during my time in the woods I learnt all the things to not do in public and have followed accordingly!After all, I am in a cabin in the woods it isn't like anyone comes this deep in...sorry for tacking your kill.Although, I had too to make sure I could give this to you and so I had enough blood to return!Anyway, I know you all have questions which shall be answered at 12!"Darius interrupted before she could continue.

Darius was holding a sythe this time,"_Hey, you coming Stitches?!"_

Stitches looked back at the camera before waving goodbye and shutting it off.

"So...Y/N's back?"Helen whispered from the sofa.

"What do you think she meant when she said our questions would be answered at 12?"Jane wondered.

"Knowing Y/N, She most likely is holding some sort of QaA at 12:00!"Slender groaned.

"So...who is coming?"Jeff asked.

All the Pastas raised there hands,"How...entertaining!"


	25. Darius

Chapter 24

YOUR POV

_dream*_

There I was, strapped to that _STUPID_ chair!This was the 15th of July, better known as the day Zalgo took everything I had left away...I observed from the far corner of the room.

"Look what we have here!Oh darling, don't pull such a long face~"Zalgo laughed emerging from the shadows.

"Don't think you can talk to me!"I screemed.

The sight was awful, my outfit was torn with blood spurting through every tare and my face was even worse!My eyes were being dragged down with heavy sleep bags and my mouth had become a tube of which blood would come every time the 18 cm long blade penetrated my skin.Zalgo turned to his surgical table before grabbing the needle and thread.

"My, my my!What a big mouth you have!Maby, some stitches will help _SHUTTING YOU UP!"_Zalgo spat in my face.

He slowly approached me with the red stitches in hand, I clenched my eyes shut as my screams became quieter and quieter until...nothing.I finally had the courage to open my eyes on to see myself (mouth sewn shut) weeping without making a single noise.

"Now, don't think those are the type you can just rip out!Oh no, there inhanced with magic!Isn't that right Darius?"Zalgo laughed.

There he was,Darius.

He glanced up and I could see the pain in his eyes,"Yes,sir."

end of dream*

I leaped out of my bed to be met with a bored Darius.I felt myself settle and I glanced over to the Callander, the 15th.On the 15th of every month I get this 'dream', it is worse than having the same torturous nightmare every night!I looked away from the Callander and stared deep into Darius' blood red eyes.

"Darius...tell me, what was your past?"I enquired.

A slight flinch emerged from Darius as what I ask finally reached him,"it's a bit of a sensitive question dear."

I glared at Darius,"I deserve the truth!"

"Yes, you do,"Darius sighed before continuing "I was born from my father, Haru Tonashi, and my mother (Sinra Kint).I was always known as the...different kid, you see my mother was from the spirit realm whereas my farther emerged from Zalgo's realm, causing my telepathic, dream and teleportation powers to come from my mothers realm and my fire and explosive powers to come from my farther.Once I was conceived, my parents where confused as to which realm I would have to stay in but eventually decided it was better for me to stay with my mother in the spiritual realm.Although, when I begun developing my powers...I couldn't develop my spiritual powers.The guardians believed I was a deamon and banished me to Zalgo's realm where I was re-united with my farther.I was only 800 years of age when Zalgo decided he wished for a queen of the underworld and decided...my mother fit the desired requirements.I was furious and went to stop Zalgo but there was only one way I could get her back, to find him a new wife.I had been on the search for a new wife for Zalgo for 1,000 years before I decided if I ate enough souls I might become strong enough to defeat him and retrieve my mother."

I felt many questions arise in me but decided it was best to contain myself,"Anyway it's nearly 12 we should get going."


	26. Return

Chapter 25

YOUR POV

"So you remember the plan?"I questioned through the connection in our minds.

Turning to Darius I could visibly see his matted red curls swaying in the light breeze, his charcoal grey skin illuminated by the light of the silver ball of light in the sky known as the moon.He just glared at the worn out mansion in the distance.

Turning to me he answered,"yes...I just am a tad nervous about controlling the flames,what if it catches a tree!"

I clasped Darius' face in my quivering hands and pulled him down to my level,"your master wouldn't be very happy if he let you burn down the forest now would he...SO DO YOUR JOB!"

I glared at him before clutching the bag of salt and dragging it around the mansion in a circle leaving a trail.

"There I made it easy!Now do your job,"I telepathically commanded.

I reached my impatient fingers out for him to take, reluctantly he grabbed a hold of my hand allowing our fingers to intertwine before swimming into my head.I stared at the beaten down mansion before bending down and placing down two fingers over the salt.

"This is my life,

This is my suffering,

This is my pain,

Let it be known…"I echoed.

I made sure my words where loud enough for the Pastas to hear and sure enough the Pastas begun to flood the salt circle but by the time they approached me it was already engulfed in flames!A smile peeked over my stitched mouth as Slenders voice boomed through the crowd of screams.

"Everyone inside now!!!"Slender called.

The sound of sprinting could be heard before a slam of a door, I could feel a power surge through me as I carefully stepped through the flames allowing my red eye to start glowing with emotions.I looked up at Slender to see his relived stance at the sight of my form emerging from the ball of orange and reds.I walked up to Slender with a smug look on my face, a few of my fire demons began to dance and perade around the crooked mansion.

"Nice to see you dad,"I telepathically said.

"Good to see you too!"Slender giggled "just like you to make an entrance like that."

I carefully retracted the flames as my red glow faded into the darkness.Better than expected!I pulled my small notebook from the back of my F/C shorts along with a small pencil proceeding to write "hi" for when I finally entered the mansion.I let my right hand flow towards my left hand and drop the pencil along with the notebook into the palm, I retracted my hand and pulled it out towards Slender until Darius flowed out onto the forest floor still clutching my hand.

"Good job Darius, your master would be pleased!"I telepathically laughed.

A small grin appeared on Darius' face Before he entered the sparkling innards of the mansion!Much like a geod, the outside is simply a shell that holds the true treasure within.Like an obedient dog, I followed Darius inside only to find all eyes on me!A salmon pink blush spread across my cheeks as I shyly turned away from the stares and glares, I shakily pulled out my notebook and displayed the "hi" covering the majority of the small notebook before a firm slap was placed on my shoulder.

"Ha ha!It isn't like you to be so shy!"Darius cackled.

"Don't be so cheeky or I will!Inform your master of your plan!"I telepathically hissed.

"Yes miss,"Darius sighed.

I pinched his cheek with a small grin,"Your SO CUTE!"

"Miss!"Darius cried.

Of course, everyone but Slender had a confused look on there faces.

"Tell me Darius who is your master?"Slender enquired shutting the extravagant oak doors.

"I do think it is best if you do not ask Slender, or you would be rather...upset and wouldn't give me enough time to explain,"I responded to Slender telepathically.

"As I am sure you would believe I wish for a meeting with you once this QaA is over,"Slender informed me.

"QaA!"I giggled "Oh no daddy!"

I telepathically laughed before pulling out a tape,"ughhhh!Everyone Who is a tad squimish I suggest leaving."

Slender told everyone as Sally and Lazari left, everyone else remained even the few squimish due to curiosity.

"Let us begin!"


	27. Introductions

Chapter 26

YOUR POV

I began to approach the t.v but then,"WAIT!"

I turned my head to see a boy with charcoal grey skin hurrying towards me...oh!The puppeteer!His golden eyes locked with mine as he hurried towards me.

"Hey Puppet, what's up!"I wrote.

"How did you know my name?!"Puppeteer gasped.

"It's a secret!"I wrote.

"Well, hello there!You must be Y/N, quite an entrance you made there!"He laughed.

"Thank you Puppet,"I wrote.

"No prob, I just thought I would be too late to watch that past of yours,"He sighed.

"No, we haven't started yet,"I wrote.

"Great!Hey Who is your friend there?"Puppet pointed towards Darius.

"That's Darius!You two actually look pretty similar,"I wrote.

"Puppet!!C'mon I wanna watch the tape!"Helen groaned from the sofa.

"Coming!"Puppet laughed hurrying over to B.P.

I was just about to take another step when a white tentacle slithered around my waist and tugged me backwards into a rock hard chest.Warm.I snuggled into the arms that wrapped around my waist until a voice interrupted me.

"Offender!"Slender groaned.

I looked up to see Uncle Offender with a sly smirk on his face, I turned to my farther and put a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet.Offender key his head on my shoulder as I fell into his heat-filled arms.

"It's so~ nice to see you again Y/N!"Offender purred.

"Nice to see you to uncle,"I sighed telepathically.

I turned around to be face to face with him and placed my gentle hands on the side of his face allowing my eye to glow red as heat filled my hands.

"_HOT!!!!!"Offender hissed tumbling backwards._

"Looks like I am too hot for this little kitty!"I wrote.

"Y/N!Whatever happened to your gorgeous skin!You shall surely ruin your adorable nature with those!"A voice groaned behind me.

"Nice to see you too uncle Trendy!"I wrote.

A tall shadow appeared from behind trendy before clutching his shoulders and shaking Trendy side to side!

"You idiot!She has obviously been through stuff!"Splendor cried before approaching me with a bunch of balloons "here you go Dear!"

A smile crept across my face as I teleported onto uncle Splendors arm and reached for the F/C balloon.

"Thank you uncle!" I wrote "Slender did you tell your brothers about me?"

"No."

"Well then come on!"I dragged my uncles and farther over to the t.v before setting up the tape.

"Finally!"Jeff groaned.

I began to head up to the Proxies room along with Slender, not wishing to re-live the terrible events that unfolded in my past.


	28. Chase

Chapter 27

YOUR POV

My H/C locks rocked back and forth in the winter wind as I glared up at the white star of the nighttime, how pretty!I was standing in my room with Slender awaiting for the Pastas too finish watching the tape but I couldn't help feel anxious...what would they think of me.

"Y/N, it has been a while how have you been?"Slender questioned.

I didn't respond, if I told him the truth about Zalgo and Darius!It would surely be the end.A few tendrils clawed at my waist before turning me around to face Slender.

"Remove the mask,"He demanded.

I froze.What!I can't he'll know where I have been!I just stared at him, a few of his tendrils began to approach my mask before I kicked him in the stomach!His form shook at the hole in the wall before he looked up at me.His skin had torn revealing razor sharp fangs and along with his teeth his tendrils sharpened to a point!

"Y/N!!!"He growled.

I began to breath heavily as one of my panic attacks kicked in!

"Y/N, what happen-"Darius begun before glaring at the angry Slender.

"Go,"Darius whispered.

I darted downstairs breathing heavily and observed the Pastas, there eyes where glued to the screen!They where at the bit where E.J was dragging me towards his operating room.I am surprised they didn't all leave at the previous sight of my little girl digestive system laid out upon the wooden table!I tried to scream but due to the stitches not even a mumble escaped.I glanced around looking for anything to grasp there attention and my eyes met with a gorgeous china vase!It was a cream white accompanied with sapphire blue dragons curving around the edge of the vase.I was running out of time!Sorry gorgeous vase!I clapsed my hands around it before raising myself into the air and plunging it down onto the tiled floor.The millions of pieces shattered through my legs and arms as blood poured through the tears in my tank top and stockings!Many blood tears gushed from my eyes, the Pastas turned to face me before glaring at the stairs and now...I know why.

"_Y/N!!!"Darius screamed from the stairs as a burnt Slender ran after him._

Darius dove into my head as everyone but the Slender brothers ran to there rooms.Trender ran to me and began to remove the small pieces of vase in my body while Offender and Splendor tried to calm Slender down!I signaled Trendor too stop and drew on the ground with my blood before falling into the portal collapsing into a thin oak tree a few meters away from the mansion and was finally able to breath!A few tears slipped over my gas mask causing red stains to appear and me to in-hale my own blood.

time skip:30 minutes*

I had been calm for about half an hour but of course, all good things have to came to an end...

"_Y/N!"Slender screeched through the woods!_

I looked back to see he was only three feet away!I stumbled off the branch and began to leap from tree too tree, not daring to look back!Hot tears streamed all over my face as my breathing hitched and my cheeks turned bright red!

**SNAP**

I looked down to find myself 19 feet in the air!I wanted to scream, beg, plead, anything!I looked down to my leg to see a slimy black tendril clinging to my leg, alas gravity would not let me go!I somehow became un-hitched but...HOW?!To my horror, I couldn't feel my right leg!I couldn't feel...anything.All I saw was red but then...black!


	29. Help

Chapter 28

Eyeless Jack's POV

I was cowering in my room with my ear pressed sharply against the oak door whilst crashes, groans and screams forced all the mansions residents into the safeness of there rooms.There is no stopping Slender when he's like this, trust me I know.I'm gonna have to clean out my operating room before Slender comes rushing in with a broken Y/N in his arms.Don't get me wrong, Y/N is strong but she is already so broken!One wrong move her stitches could shatter her into a million pieces, I can't help but be worried!She has lost an important part of her function like me...sure I lost my eyes but thanks to Slender I can still see!Although, in Y/N's case she can't get help from Slender and suddenly be able to eat again.I am kind of glad I helped that little girl so many years ago!Got Y/N on my good side.A low sigh escaped my cracked lips whilst I stumbled over to my grey bed, I was just about to start reading when...silence.The shouting had stopped!I had no idea what to do, wait for them or go see for myself.

I was just about to get up when,"E.J!"

The sound of my name being growled through the mansion froze me to the matress of my bed!I was about to move when Slender bursted through the door, a broken Y/N in his arms!My eyes widened at the sight of her limp body with deep crimson blood gushing from the upper half of her leg whilst the bottom half of her left leg had completely disappeared!I immediately clutched the tools I needed whilst Slender layed Y/N on the metal bed.

"No!Place her on my bed, by the look of it she has fractured her spine,"I demanded.

time skip:3 hours*

Y/N was beaten up pretty bad but that wasn't what I was worried about,I was able to stop the bleeding on her left leg but what happened to the bottom half of her leg I am un-sure.I removed my gloves and carefully creaked the oak door open and to my shock noticed the proxies along with Slender pacing outside the door!As the creak swung through all the Pastas ears the Proxies shot there faces toward me.

"I...Slender you should come in,"I stuttered Glancing towards the floor.

"Boys, stay here!"Slender demanded!

He hesitantly approached the door Before entering my room and approaching my bed.

"Report,"Slender sighed.

I watched as his slender white hand brushed through her glossy H/C locks.

I re-called the events before my report,"Y/N was bought into my room at 12:38pm with a disembowelled left leg and fractured spine along with many shards of vase implanted within her arms, legs and hands.I was able to fix her spine using two metal plates but it will still take her a lot of time to be able to walk normally again!As for her leg,"I stopped "tell me Slender what actually happened to the bottom half of her leg."

"...Rake,"Is all Slender could say.

I nodded in understanding,"I shall prepare her a prosthetic, as for the vase I did my best to remove it."

Slenders eyes remained glued to the girl before I knew it he began to apologise?It seemed those two had many issues to work out!I opened the door to allow the Proxies inside and they all immediately rushed to her side.I watched as they all crouched next to her bed with full worry on there face while I fumbled out my room and towards L.J's room.

"L.J, can we talk a sec?"I questioned from the other side of his door.

L.J hesitantly opened the door and asked,"what happened, is the fight over?!"

A groan escaped me as I began to explain,"Y/N got hurt pretty bad and I was hoping you could get me some bones for her prosthetic."

"Prosthetic!"L.J screemed.

"Slender kind of tore the bottom of her left leg off and I was hoping you could get me some bones to carve for it,"I sighed.

"Sure, But you could've gone to Smile.Eh, I'll save you the trouble!"L.J cackled at my stupidity.

"Thx L.J."


	30. Comunication

Chapter 29

YOUR POV

Dark.That was all I could see, nothing else.I could hear what almost sounded like...music?I felt the cold water brush against my fingertips and climb op my legs...but all I could see was black.Suddenly the music stopped and I could hear...Slender!

"I'm sorry Y/N, I'm so so sorry!"He sobbed.

I wanted to tell him I was okay, tell him I was fine but...I could do nothing.Then I heard what sounded like...the proxies?

"H-hey Y/N!"Toby laughed.

"She can't hear you Toby!"Masky groaned.

"Well that's just plain rude, Tim!"I thought.

"Wait...did you guys hear that!"Brian questioned.

"Y/N!C-Can you hear us!?"Toby asked.

"Wait you guys hear me!"I laughed.

"Y/N, I would only expect you too talk with us whilst somehow still asleep!"Masky giggled.

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty me!"I laughed "it's nice to have some company."

We stayed silent for a few moments before I remembered Slender!

"Slender...can you please take off my mask.You might be able to help me I guess!"I exclaimed to Slender.

It was silent for a few moments before I heard the sound of rubber hitting the floor...my mask.

"Y/N!How did this happen?"Slender asked.

"Zalgo.B-But I don't want you too hurt him or Darius will get in trouble!"I cried.

"Why will Darius get into trouble?"Slender questioned.

"_Allow me too explain, I am a servant of Zalgo to protect my family.I am afraid he has my mother,"Darius exclaimed "So I was sent to earth to find a better wife for him but ended up devouring souls instead in hopes I shall defeat Zalgo."_

"I will try my hardest to find a spell to remove the stitches but promise no-"Slender was cut off.

The room fell silent again and I was left alone...with no one.

**The shadows are my friends now...**


	31. Dying

Chapter 30

YOUR POV

I have been floating in this void for a while now, wonder what happened at the mansion.I haven't been able to talk to any of the Pastas since then...I hope there okay.I felt my silky locks brush against the water as my body cascaded across the small ripples.I didn't know how peaceful it was until I felt a great force dragging me to the bottom of the pool!

"We're losing her!"A voice screamed through my head.

I immediately began to struggle with the force, my eyes shot open as I felt a warm spirit collide with my chest.I glanced down just to see a blurry white light snuggling up to my chest!I noticed something, the further I sunk towards the bottom of the void the more the light faded.Determined to keep the light alive, I began to struggle with the restraints.

"_Y/N...give up your dying,"Darius warned._

His form floated around my now weak body,"Darius...help me."

"Hurry we need to get her into stable condition!"The voice yelled again.

The pressure began to get to me,"DARIUS!"

Darius wrestled with his thoughts before reaching a hand out to me!I wrapped an arm around the white lights before intertwining our fingers, a great shock ran through my body.

"Clear!"The voice yelled once more.

Darius began to reach the top as the light grew brighter until I saw nothing but white.

E.J POV

_Beep.Beep.Beep**.**_

Y/N's heart was finally in stable condition, a groan escaped me as I collapsed to the floor.

"Y/N really needs to stop getting hurt!"I groaned as I began to chug down the ice cold water bottle Dr.Smily gave me.

He collapsed to the metal floor,"good work."

We both sat there for a few moments before we had finally calmed down.

This girl is crazy!


	32. Awake

Chapter 31

YOUR POV

Small beacons of sunlight cascaded across my face as I was pulled out of my dream and back to reality, a groan erupted from my chapped lips while I heaved myself up from the slab of metal I was strewn across like a 5 course meal!A few cold tears slid down my face as I realised...I could use my mouth!

"I-I can talk,"I whispered.

I traced my quivering hand over my lips to find no stitches...no scars, NO NOTHING!A grin traced my lips as I glanced to the side of my bed and found a Darius staring at me with eyes filled with sadness.

"_Nice to see you up," he groaned in the most monotone voice possible._

"Nice to be up, I had...nightmares?"I exclaimed trying to find the correct word to explain the experience.

My hands removed themselves from me and began to trace around the bandages that secured my torso, why did I have these.A groan escaped me as I attempted to heave my legs over the slab that secured my body for who knows how long but was barely able to move either of my legs!Darius stood from his chair and tugged the baby blue blankets from my already quivering body causing cool air to fly up the white nightgown I had been placed in, my eyes widened.My...leg.I was missing _MY leg!Well, not exactly.A prosthetic had been tightly secured around the area where the bottom half of my right leg had been torn from it's friend (my upper right leg)!I allowed a wide grin to cover the remainder of my face which was mostly covered with my wide eyes._

"This is fine,"I reassured myself "this is fine!"

Darius began to slowly back away as my sicotic look glared at my leg, "_you okay Y/N?"_

My innocent smile returned as a deep breath escaped, "I'm fine!"

A giggle erupted from Darius, "**_as usual, very strong minded._**"

I heaved myself up from the bed ,with the help of Darius, and limped towards the door, "let's go."

The door swung open to reveal the hallway that danced around connecting all the bedrooms and the stairs to downstairs, nothing unexpected.The hallways groaned as the Pastas wearily slumped over the floorboards just awaking from there peaceful night rest.I glared at the tall oak door which towered above all others at the end of the hallway...he did this to me!Holding myself together, I began to approach the stairs allowing my fingers to examine every nook and cranny of the smooth walls.My eyes caught sight of the glistening mirror that covered the part of the wall conectting the kitchen whilst I glided over the glass steps that twisted around a diamond pole.

My E/C eyes glowed with hope and a hint of anger; my eyelashes providing my big orbs with a look of whimsy.My H/L H/C hair had returned and the weight dye had become unattached, allowing a few streaks of golden sun to glide over the birds nest of hair I had crafted over the time I was laying on that metal slab!Tugging at my skin, the stitches tightened around my arms and legs, well what I had left of my legs!My eyebrows lay out atop my S/C forehead with a look of shock pouring over my face, my lips parted slightly at the look of the navy blue begs dragging at my skin.The floaty nightgown wrapped tightly around my curves revealing a small amount af the bandages that covered my torso.The dress reached towards the ground but only reached my knees ending with curls of disappointment, two tight straps clung to the back and front of the dress holding it in place.A frill danced around the rim of the top of the gown leaving small creases over the chest of my dress.A silk ribbon wrapped just under my breasts ending in a bow at the back erupting into a big poofy bow that the excess ribbon landed to the glass floor causing my dress to be tight over the chest and poof out towards the bottom.

Darius wrapped his arms around my waist and lay his head (holding his cheesy grin) on my shoulder.

"**Look great Doll but ya face is awful!You really need some blood," He croaked out allowing his breath to brush against my neck causing a dust of pink to cover my cheeks.**

I sighed and placed my hands over his claws, "I know."

"Victoria?"


	33. Apolagy

Dear readers,

I am SO sorry!I tried to update but I've been off sick and wasn't able to update!Please accept my sincerest apologies as I hope to update more, sorry for letting you down, hope you enjoy more of my updates!

-Choppy Vicky!


End file.
